Trying to live quietly in a world of heroes
by Theone3028
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR JOJO PART 4) Yoshikage Kira died, however, fate has given him another chance, now in the body of Izuku Midoriya, can he achieve his eternal inner peace in a world of heroes and villains?
1. New quiet life

**Hello guys, Theone3028 here, and this is my first Fanfiction, hope you enjoys and ALL reviews are welcomed, follow and favorite if you like to and let the story continue.**

"Hello there"-dialogue.

'What?'-thought.

(**Author Notes**)

"_Flashback_".

* * *

Yoshikage Kira was a "normal" everyday man, he would wake up at the same time everyday and ate a delicious breakfast, he would then take the same route to go to work as a salaryman, after which he would go home and work out for an hour, which gave him a fit body for a salaryman, he would then take his time to eat his meals, stretch and such.

Even though in his line of work, working overtime was expected to happen and was normal, Kira hasn't met it, which meant that he would always work at his fullest and never finish anything out of time, he did this because like most people, he only wants to live a unstressed and quiet life, he didn't want to be famous or stick out like a sore thumb, which explained the lack of any sort of recognition from his work office or through his life.

His social life was "normal" as well, due to his fit body and attractive face he would have some female co-workers ask him out on dates, unfortunately for them Kira would shoot those down very quickly, most of the time it was due to him being already taken by his girlfriend at the time, and if he was to be something, he was loyal, at least, until they parted ways.

He would occasionally drink but doesn't smoke, in the last checkup he was perfectly normal and healthy.

He was your normal everyday man you would find walking down the street going home with a smile on his face.

He was a man that only wanted to live a quiet life, just like any other.

….

Normal right?

Which is weird because it doesn't explain why he is currently being dragged by a countless amount of hands in a shadowy alley pulling him down towards a purple void, his **Stand **"**Killer Queen**" being in pieces, each held by several hands, preventing it from engaging in a fight with them, the words of the girl that threw him here in the first place repeating over and over again in his head.

"I'm sure it's somewhere you won't be able to rest in peace"

The hands kept pulling and pulling him to the void with unrelenting strength, thus ending the story of the man known to many as Yoshikage Kira.

But it wasn't the end, it couldn't be, he was Yoshikage Kira, Fate would always give him a chance to succeed, it couldn't end like this, no, it _can't _end like this, he won't allow it, he calls forth **Killer queen: Bites the Dust**, this ability was the newest and strongest ability he had thanks to the stand arrow, it had the ability to reverse time to an hour earlier if his identity was ever to be revealed and kill those who discovered it, but even Kira didn't know any of the limits of this new ability, after all, the ability itself manifested because of what he needed at the time, his stand answered his call and seemed to glow with more power than before as it finally broke free from the hands and fused itself back together, its eyes glowed even more than they already as it made a glorious pose.

"KILLER QUEEN!" he screamed and it obeyed, it pointed its hand towards the void, energy flowing from its hand and in a flash of light, it cut through everything, the force seemed to surprise the hands, losing their grip on him, his stand quickly went to work punching and kicking the hands, letting his shattered body free.

His stand quickly grabbed his broken body and quickly put him back together, he turned around to see the hands moving once more to pull him back, however, **Killer Queen** put itself back in front of him and with even more energy flowing through it, an explosion was made creating a huge flash of light, the flash of light even managed to scare off the hands and burn them, he covered his eyes until he finally could see something inside of the light, it was small void being covered by light, he knew what he had to do and quickly moved towards the void.

The void got a hold him and pulled him in, his stand drawing back into him as many colors and images flashed in front of him, he reached out with his right hand as everything went white and he reached his new fate.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

Izuku Midoriya was, to everyone who knew him for a while, an average kid, he went to school everyday early in the morning, his mom would have his lunch ready for him so he could leave right after getting dressed, he had good grades, after all,he was in the top three in his school after all, only beaten by kids with intelligence enhancing quirks and such, so he was the purely smartest person in his class and generation as well, his school was an average school, most of its students had average quirks.

Midoriya was, to those that knew him for a long time knew him, as a nerd, or a 'hero fanboy' as others would call him, he had 13 notebooks full of notes about heroes, their quirks, and useful applications of said quirks, he would often mutter about it to the point some considered it his quirk.

Those that _really_ know him, know him for one thing, for one thing that placed a mark on him he could never hope take off.

He was quirkless.

In his society around 80% of people have an uncanny power, some are god like like the ability to control the elements, to just having cat ears, it depended on your genes.

But if you were quirkless, it was worse than having an useless quirk, you were considered useless and only worthy of a salaryman job, most quirkless people always had those jobs because certain jobs had permits for the use of quirks.

Most people just shrugged him to the side, a simple pebble to kick out of their way, a memory of a past that was being forgotten day by day.

Today he was going back home from school, his 13th notebook wet in his hand as he walks through an alley, his mind being somewhere else.

"Just calm down Izuku, calm down, you can be a hero, just smile like All Might" he then tried to pull off his most convincing All Might smile and proceeded to imitate his laugh and move his arm around like him while he passed one his posters.

"Well…. Well, a small size meat bag, and plain looking too…." a voice said behind him, he turned only to see a huge pile of green goo come out of the sewer gate, two physical eyes with a red tinge on them looking directly at him.

"A- a villain?!" he turned back to run.

"TOO LATE!" the villain launched at him and covered his body in his slime and sent parts of himself down his throat.

"Nothing personal kid, but don't worry, I'll only hurt for about 20 to 40 seconds until you die, then I'll all go black!" he said as more of himself went down his throat.

He scratched at it with all of his strength, he couldn't die, he still had so much to do!

'Mom…. Kachan….' he thought as his world went dark.

'I'm…. sorry….' he then closed his eyes.

Then the cover from where the villain popped up shot up with a thud.

"FEAR NOT CITIZENS!".

The slime turned around to see All Might standing proud with his confident smile.

"WHY YOU ASK?!" he said crouching into a battle stand.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" he coiled back his arm as the villain trembled in fear, he knew he couldn't escape no matter what now.

"TEXAS SMASH!" and launched his attack hitting the villain with pure force, splitting him into many pieces as the force went through his body, it wasn't until his entire body was destroyed that Midoriya popped out and fell to the ground with along with his notebook, All Might approached him worried because he didn't move.

"YOUNG MAN!" he grabbed the kid in his arms and checked to see if he was breathing and checked for a pulse as well, he didn't get either, he quickly put the boy down and tried all of his CPR tricks and such, it wasn't until he slightly slapped the boy while doing CPR that he started breathing again.

"*sigh* YOU SCARRED ME FOR A SECOND THERE! YOUNG MAN!" seeing that he got no response from the kid he turned back to the pieces of the villain.

'Now what to do with you?..." he thought as he looked around until his eyes were locked on bunch of empty bottles, and his smile grew wider.

…..

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP…..

WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP….." said a voice in the rhythm of an alarm as he opened his eyes, it was kind of hard to do so, after all he nearly died….

He fully opened his eyes and found a ceiling over him, he moved up to adjust himself upwards, only to find the tower of a man that is All Might, he looked at him confused, with a tinge of fear in his eyes even, he looked at the wall before he finally realized this was real.

Of course he reacted like any normal person would.

"A-ALL MIGHT?!" he screamed as he crawled back and hit his head in the wall.

"HA!HA!HA! THAT'S RIGHT YOUNG MAN!".

"W-what happened….?" he said moving the back of his hand.

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A VILLAIN! I HAVE HIM RIGHT HERE!" he said pulling out the two bottles containing the villain, one of its eyes moving inside of the bottle with a cross across it in a cartoony matter.

"I-I'm not f-feeling v-very good…." the villain murmured inside of the bottles.

"C-can I have your autograph?!" he said quickly opening the notebook near him and looking for an empty page, he scrolled through many drawings of people until he stopped on the only pages with something resembling a signature, he opened it wide to see 'All Might' written in a very flashy way.

"You've already signed it?!" he screamed in an anime fashion.

"Thank you! Thank you! All Might!" he said bowing twice before looking at him with a wide smile.

All Might looked back at him returning the smile before he kneeled down several times, getting ready to jump.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" he said taking off.

Izuku looked at him go with a smile and waved goodbye to him before he looked at his hand, it looked the way it was supposed to, skinny, frail, plain, etc, he turned it around to look at its back, it was normal and plain as well, including his nails, he lowered his arm and untightened the top of his school uniform as a sigh left his mouth, he turned around, looking for people that could've have seen his exchange with All Might, no one, not a single soul was around that could've heard them, his head rose up to look at the sky with a soft smile and carefree eyes, it was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, he lowered his face before looking back to the street, almost as if he was expecting something to happen, he stared back for a while, relieved he turned around gain, going back to the same position as he was before, his head slightly lowered, shadowing his eyes.

"Hehehehehehehehe…." his head rose revealing the sociopathic smile on his face.

"Heh, heh, hehehehe…. HA! HA! HA! HA!...".

'It worked! **Bites the Dust** worked!' he looked down at his hands and lifted them to touch his face, it was warm and he could feel it's roundness quite easily, how young and refreshed his skin was, never taking off his smile, he lifted up his arms and screamed to the heavens.

"Now I can be free! HA! HA! HA! HA!" his smile never wider than now, shined with the sun's light as his eyes looked at the clouds, his smile slowly started to falter, and falter, it continued until it was turned to a neutral expression, he then lowered his arms and inspected himself, mainly, his clothes.

'This feels too big, not even comfortable' he continued inspecting it now going to his pockets 'Hm?' he grabbed the object on his right pocket and took it out, revealing a very old looking phone, it looked very minimalistic and simple (**kind of like a Nokia**), he opened it to see the contacts he had, it only had the kid, and his mother, he put the phone back in his pocket and continued examining, he lifted his shirt revealing various hand shaped burns decorating a thin, unmuscular body, he dropped his shirt and touched his hair, unlike his _true_ hair this one was green and messy, he tried his best to give it some sense but it fought him back easily, defeated he turned to his backpack and dropped it carefully on the floor as to not break something, he slowly opened it to see its contents, only to find what he was expecting, all of the kid's notebooks and school material.

He grabbed a bag that felt like it had several pencil and pens, he opened it to find exactly that, he looked at one of the pencil recognizing it's differently shaped led, he took and lifted it up to analyze it closely, it was a drawing pencil for sure, which wasn't surprising considering the countless drawings he saw in the notebook earlier, he put the pencil and the bag in their rightful places, then he grabbed the signed notebook and checked if it was dry enough to put in the backpack, which luckily was dry, so he put it in it and placed it in his back .

His right hand rises to his chin, one of his nails almost going into his mouth 'This is perfect, a new face and I also don't stand out! Hell _I_ don't even exist here!' he had realized he was in another world a while ago, when he came out of the rift and opened his eyes to this new world, he saw the poster of that hero All Might, he never heard of "All Might" or people working as official "heroes" back in Morioh, thank god that poster was there to help him know who he was talking to, it saved him a lot of lies and explaining to do.

'But'.

**Killer Queen** manifested behind him doing a pose, 'It seems **Killer Queen** works as it normally does, though I don't feel _that_ strength from before….' he said looking at the stand to its eyes.

"Well…." he said calling the **Stand** off and walking the same direction he assumed the kid was supposed to be going to.

'It doesn't matter, all I have to worry about now is finding the kid's home'.

He raised his right hand up to his chin, his nails almost getting inside of his mouth, trying to think of what kind of place the kid lives at, he then gets an idea, he looks at the back of his shirt only to find a tag and inspects it, of course he looks at the back of it to find a paper sewed in.

'Property of Izuku Midoriya, please return to XXXXX at XXXXX' it read, he moved his finger over the sewed part, it felt homemade, it was obvious from this that his mother took really good care of him.

'Midoriya Izuku?...' he closed his eyes as he thought of his new name.

He opened his eyes and looked to where he woke up before 'If you can hear me, Midoriya-Kun, thank you, now I, Yoshikage Kira, can live my quiet live thanks to your death'.

He let go of it and tightens the top of his shirt using both of his hands, he finished and started walking, looking for the direction in the paper, he stopped to look at a window of one of the nearby houses, specifically at on of it's windows, there he found his new face looking back, unlike any other kid, the face had the seriousness and emptiness of an adult no kid should have, he looked at it and touched it with his right hand, then his left hand got up to his face as well, he started to move it around, the face now looked happy, but it was empty, 'No, this isn't good enough' he continued moving it 'No, maybe a little more to the right' he continued 'No, that's just creepy' he then shifted it a little more until it turned into a bright, stressless smile full of emotions with bright eyes.

'There'.

He looked at himself for a second before he lifted his hand and waved.

"Hi!" he said imitating Izuku's voice tone perfectly.

Putting down his arms and putting his right hand in its corresponding pocket, he walked with a happy face towards 'home'.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

Kira, in Izuku's flesh, stood in front of a door, particularly, his home's door, or rather, his _new_ home's door, it looked plain, but it was an apartment so it was to be expected, he knocked twice and tried to open the door, surprisingly it was open, he got intrigued so he called **Killer Queen** forth just in case, he entered the home and closed the door behind him, the home had all of its lights on over a single dinner table, all of the plates and silverware were there and a smell of homemade home filled the air, he looked to his left seeing a place where the shoes are left and proceeded to take off his shoes and placed them to the nearest place to the door, he looked forward and walked in with his sockets, he looked around, examining every minute detail of the home, noise then came from the kitchen as a short green haired woman with very casual clothing walked over to the table.

"Oh! You're here Izuku" she said with a heart warming smile.

He analyzed her up and down without making it look creepy or suspicious, she looked like your typical mother that protected her child with ferocity if ever triggered, he shifted his facial expression to the same one he did to his own mother when he got home from school as a kid.

"Yeah mom, sorry if I got here late, I had….".

He shot himself up before continuing, his next words could either make her angered at him for lying or believe him and letting the wolf in sheep's clothing in.

"Had what? Izuku?" she asked her happy face turning into a more serious one.

"You won't believe me, but, I ran into All Might!" he said trying to sound like a fanboy.

She seemed to be surprised at this and smiled once again.

"Really?!" she asked with light coming from her eyes.

"Yeah, there was a villain nearby and he-" he was stopped by the mother quickly pulling him into a hug.

"Did something happen to you? are you ok? where did it happen? who attacked you? why didn't you call me? did you tell-" he hugged her back to stop her muttering.

"I'm okay mom, I-I only hit the back of my head after I saw All Might, b-but I'm okay, really" he made sure to call back **Killer Queen**, it seems that she didn't see it, something less to worry about.

"Are you sure?" she asked, it was obvious she wanted strip him down and find anything, even if he did got hurt in back of the head it should have healed by now.

"Y-yes mom…. Oh, by the way, I-I'll be in my room for a while, I need to study" he said trying his best not to drop the act.

"Okay, do you want to eat now or…." she didn't get to finish as he walked passed her and reached his room's door.

"Sorry, i-it's just something I have to do now, sorry…" he said with a depressed look.

"Oh, no, no, no, study, it'll be in the fridge when you finish" she said a bit nervous but understanding.

"Okay mom" he said with caring smile before entering the room, he put his backpack down carefully and locked the door.

'Now, Midoriya-kun….' he said looking at the room FILLED with All Might merch and stuff.

'Who are you?'.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, hope you all enjoyed it, and see you in the next one. :)**


	2. Learning the ropes of a new life

**Hello everyone! sorry, this took a while to write, I just hope it was all worth it, I wanted to give you guys longer chapters so it took longer than I thought, please tell me if you want shorter chapters with quicker releases or the opposite, thank you all for the positive reviews and keep 'em coming, the good ones and the bad ones, thank you all again and enjoy!.**

**Sorry, this is future me coming in, turns out there were some words and letters taken out when I passed it over to here, so I've corrected some of them and it might show up updated again, sorry about that.**

* * *

Inko Midoriya was very confused right now, her son just got home and he looked happy but felt…. _off_, she didn't know what it was, but she knew he felt different than from earlier in the morning.

She was currently sitting in her dinner table eating Katsudon, her son's favorite food, a food which he would _never_ skip over, which he just did, even if her son needed to study he would never do that, he would always eat with her and talk about school or about some new hero, but he didn't do any of that, he just got home and go straight to study.

Helping herself on some more water on her glass of water with a half full water jar she took a sip of the drink, the coldness and freshness of the drink calming her thoughts temporarily, she put the glass back down and continued eating.

'Did something happen at school?' she thought as she finished eating and putting the leftovers away in the fridge, she continued by washing the dishes and her glass of water for a few minutes and left them to dry on the side of the kitchen sink, there she heard the sound of someone tapping their foot very quickly but very quietly as well.

'Where is that noise coming from….?' she followed the sound to direction of her son's door.

She walked towards her son's room, carefully trying to not make any noise as to surprise her son to see to see exactly what he was doing, she got to the door and could hear someone biting their nails and stomping their feet, which got a little slower, she knocked twice and slowly opened the door just enough for her to slip her head in.

Then nearly gasped to the sight of her son, hunched down and reading a card on the floor surrounded by quirk books, books of common history and world history and some of his notebooks, he was biting his own nails and his face deep in thought looking at another he card in his hand.

"I-Izuku! are you okay?!" she asked walking in an sitting next to her son, placing an arm on his back.

His face broke away for a second and returned to the normal face she knew, his eyes looked up to her with a bit of nervousness on them.

"S-sorry mom, I just got a little l-lost on…. this" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"B-but why are you reading all of this?".

"I-I just wanted to double check s-some facts for my h-history class" he said standing up and picking one of the books along with him, quickly moving it up to his face and glue his eyes on the open pages.

She turned to him as he walked past her towards the dinner table, his eyes never moving from the book he went to the kitchen and pulled out the katsudon carefully as to not stop reading.

Then to her surprise he looked around the kitchen, his eyes looking like those of a cat looking for a mouse on the kitchen, his eyes stopped when they landed on the small object near the window, a purple radio, he walked over to it and turned it on, switching channels until he stopped on the local radio program.

"Hello everyone here's your local neighbor, Anusa H, and today I woke up to the beautiful sight of a sunny sky we all love, and to keep up with this good day right now we're going to play a classic of the centuries before we go straight into our local news, now hit it!" the female announcer said and 'Another one bites the dust' played.

During all of this she stood silent on the bedroom's door watching her son act totally different from his normal self, many thoughts passed her mind, most of them were of him growing up faster than she expected, one of the darker ones were that the person standing before wasn't her son, but….

Her train of thought stopped when she heard the stove being turned on and her son pulling out a frying pan and placing it over the match, the book never moving away from his face he waited for the pan to heat up enough and with a spoon he poured a small amount of kitchen oil, grabbing the pan by the handle he moved it around, making sure the oil passes through the entirety of the pans surface, afterwards he put the katsudon in and with a large metal spoon moved it around, heating each and every part of the meal, after a minute or two of doing that he moved it to another part of the stove and turned off the match, he slowly moved away from it and looked around until he found chopsticks, he opened them and took a piece of the Katsudon up to his mouth, he blowed a bit of air as to not burn his tongue and opened wide for the meal, he chewed on it for a few seconds before it passed down his throat, he looked down on the meal for a few seconds before turning around and looking through the kitchens cabinets until he stopped on one, he took out a few condiments and restarted the stove, he waited a bit and placed the pan back on top of it, still looking at the book he put small portions of the condiments on the food and mixed it a bit, after a few seconds of doing so he repeated the same process he did with the chopsticks and this time he smiled as the flavor of the meal seemed to seep in his mouth, then he took out a ceramic bowl and poured the katsudon in it, finished with his meal he turned the stove off and placed the pan on the side to cool off, then with the bowl, book, chopsticks and an empty glass of water he walked over to the kitchen table, leaving the meal on the table before he himself sat down, he grabbed the jar of water and served himself up to half of what his glass of water could, finished with his almost 'ritualistic' way of cooking he started to eat his food, carefully and slowly eating it with the book now in front of him, supported upwards with jar as he read it.

Inko's mind was on fire during all of this, her mental muttering had reached a level of speech so fast, she could probably be a successful rapper with her first hit song, she managed to stop herself before she decided to do something about this.

"Izuku, w-when did you learn to cook?" she asked with her right hand up to her face, moving a bit of her hair around in worry of her son's sudden behavior.

"O-oh, I've been reading some b-books lately" he said removing his eyes from the book and directly into her own.

"B-but why?" she asked now closing her eyes slightly with a small sweat-drop.

"I-I wanted to learn to cook, so I-I could h-help you…." he said with an innocent smile, however to her, it seemed empty for a second.

She looked at him in the eyes and thought about that empty smile, it couldn't be real right?

However, without her noticing the home phone budged ever so slightly

'Wait what?' why did he not tell her about this? why would he not tell her he wanted to know to cook? I mean one only learns to cook in secret when they want to do it for someone-.

She smiled as she got to a conclusion, all of the dark thoughts she had disappeared into thin air and her thoughts quickly made pictures of how her future daughter-in-law looked like and such.

She turned around into the direction of her own room.

"Okay sweetie, but promise me to tell me about her later, okay?" she said walking into her room, closing the door smiling at the thoughts of her having grandsons and spoiling them to her son's discontent, leaving behind a blank faced Izuku.

She was happy that day, thinking that her son was growing up.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

30 minutes earlier

Kira was shocked to say the least, this new world he found himself in was very, _very_ different from his own, the first thing he noticed was the year he was in, thanks to a calendar being on the wall, he was hundreds of years into the future, which begged the question: was he really in another dimension or did he just travel to the future?

The latter of those questions sprung forth thoughts that were more troublesome than those of the first, if he was in the future then that meant his identity could be found out if he was seen getting girlfriends or using his **Stand**, revealing to the public his background and such, including the effects of **Bites the Dust**, not only that, it would also mean that there are other **Stand** users around, it will be hard to tell which of them could be an enemy but he decided to wait and see what to do when he comes in contact with one of them, if ever.

And that's without adding the fact that **Killer Queen** is weaker than before, so fighting with **Stand **users may be harder than before, a necessary price so he could evade his persecutors.

The first option he liked more as to the previous one, not only did he not exist but that also meant that **Stand** users may not even exist in this world as well, meaning he would be the only one with a **Stand**, therefore no one would be able to fight back **Killer Queen** and stop him, the only problems being that the history of this timeline may be different, so he would need to study the entirety of the world's history so he could blend in, including imitating the boy's history and behavior as well.

Still looking at the room before him he walked forth, before stopping and glancing back at the backpack behind him, he turned and knelt down to open it, he quickly pulled out notebooks and books, leaving behind everything else, he got up and left them in a pile on the floor in front of the All Might American themed bed sheets.

'Was All Might his Idol?' he thought as he picked up an All Might figure, he grabbed its arm and moved it a bit before putting it back on it's spot, then he looked up to see the various posters about the hero with encouraging messages, then he looked at the bookshelf under the figure, he kneeled down to look at the books.

'Quirks?' he thought seeing that the majority of the books had the word on the title, he grabbed one of the books with the title 'From imagination into reality: the origin of quirks and their nature' he opened it to read it's first pages.

'As is known to all, quirks first started in a hospital with a newborn baby 200 years ago, shining like the sun itself, however a question that was often asked at the time was Why?, and if you really think about it, why were quirks the next step of evolution? at the time, 'super powers' as they were called were mere works of fictions, things people could only dream of having, so what could have triggered such a specific mutation? not only that but how fast it spread through the world….' he read on for a bit before closing it, he looked back at the shelf and looked for more similar titles.

'Quirks?' he thought as he grabbed more books about it.

'Could these "quirks" be the **Stands** of this world?' he thought opening one of the notebooks he found, specifically an old one, he was surprised at the amount of notes he had on heroes and quirks, said amount made him worry of the Midoriya-kun's mental state since mental illnesses are hard to imitate, however, he couldn't deny that the amount and sheer detail of the notes were very impressive and good for the age that these notes were written.

'Impressive, if he was a **Stand** user he could be very deadly' he thought stopping on a page, it was a good drawing of a blond kid.

'Katsuki Bakugou, I call him Kacchan' it read, after a second he continued 'His quirk lets him sweat out a nitroglycerin-like substance that lets him make explosions, preferably from his hands'.

'This boy's power seems a bit similar to my own, however….' he now focused on the face of the drawing bearing the expression of a rabid dog, 'He looks like a complete savage' he continued reading about their relationship and such, apparently the kid bullied him for being 'Quirkless' but never told anyone nor stopped him at any point, making him wonder, 'why would he not do that?' to top it all off was that Bakugou wanted to be a hero just like Midoriya-kun did, if you were to ask him about his opinion on who could be a hero, he would say that the only one of the two that could ever hope to be a hero would be Midoriya, he stopped reading and grabbed more books from the shelf and placed them on the floor, he then sat down and started to read all about the history of this world.

After around 20 minutes of pure reading he had an average understanding of it, only now knowing the origins of quirks, how most of them worked, their types, and major historical events, he would need the rest of the day before he goes to sleep to know more and memorize it all, which would be at 9:30 so he can do his 20 minutes of stretches, take a 10 minute shower and then go to sleep for 8 hours, since according to Midoriya-kun's schedule he would need to wake up at 6 in order to do 2 hours of good exercises and stretches before going to classes, including a morning shower after the exercises, he got up from his place and walked over to a desk, there he found a metal tablet decorated with All Might pictures stuck to it, he inspected it until he saw that it could be opened, he opened it and was met by a keyboard and a flat screen, it turned on showing a circular picture of All Might and an All Might background, a small white box on the middle with a small text under it:

'Please use password to activate touch ID' it read.

He started to sweat as those words sank in, he may not need it now, but when he did, it would call unnecessary attention as well as questions, he looked at the screen 'What's his password?' he thought, his hands looming over the keyboard, he made a guess and wrote on the keyboard: 'AllMight2XXX', surprisingly, he got it on the first try.

'Luck is still by my side' he thought with a soft smile as he sat down and looked at the device's functions, he discovered the Internet of this world, and that same Internet was quite effectively making him nervous, everyone, literally everyone were like savage animals taking pictures of anything they saw, there's a guy looking like a "villain" as they called them, he gets interviewed or photos taken, there's an attack and they take as many pictures, interviews and such as it's possible, if he was to ever remain anonymous and live his quiet life he would need to get away from those people and places as fast as possible.

He decided he had enough of the…. Laptop, and returned to his circle of books, he knelt down and grabbed a book about the history of heroes and quirks, however, there was something in one of his notebooks that was sticking out, he moved towards it and pulled it out, it looked like some sort of card with the top of it ripped open, he looked inside of it and found a piece of paper neatly folded inside, the state of the inside showed that the card was put back inside quite quickly, he grabbed the paper and after getting it out he dropped the card, with his now free hand he opened the paper and found what he recognized as an acceptance letter to take a test.

'We have accepted your entry petition for the entrance exam here at UA, remember our test will take place in the next 10 months so buckle up, come and go beyond! Plus Ultra!' was the summary of what it read, the card was decorated with very formal decorations all connecting to the top of it where the UA symbol was in all of its glory.

'UA heroics course entrance exam' read something under the text he just read.

Thus he started to bite his nails, "Y-you've got to be kidding me…." he muttered as he kept biting his nails, 'this can't be true?' he started to sweat and his eyes were erratic and shaking.

'A hero school?' he gripped the paper with even more strength and kept biting his nails but also started tipping his feet.

'Dammit, this thing better be able to be pulled back', if he couldn't do so it would be bad for him, not only is that career of being a heroic public gloryhole against his very way of living, but since Midoriya-kun is quirkless that meant that he would need to reveal **Killer Queen** and have the information of its abilities available to the public, and awakening a 'quirk' at 14 years of age may draw those vultures towards him.

Two knocks sound at the door and 's head peaks into the room and he watched as her face turned to one of shock, he could swear that she almost gasped at his sight.

"I-Izuku! are you okay?!" she said in a worried tone.

She quickly moved forward and knelt to his side, he broke his face away from the card and looked at her making nervous eyes as she rubbed his back.

"S-sorry mom, I just got a little l-lost on…. this" he made sure to rub the back of his head, to make her think it wasn't a big deal.

"B-but why are you reading all of this?".

"I-I just wanted to double check s-some facts for my h-history class",'I'll deal with you later' he thought as he dropped the petition and picked up a book about the most recent historical events, after all, he needed to memorize ALL of it before tomorrow started, he made his way pass and into the kitchen, he had noticed where the fridge was earlier so it was easy to get the Katsudon out of it without moving away from the book.

He put the Katsudon on the side of the stove and felt something was off, he looked around the kitchen for a specific object, he continued looking until he found it, a radio, he moved to it and turned it on, as he passed station after station of hero news, media coverage and spew of celebrity nonsense, he could feel his anger towards the people of this world rise, however, he felt relief when a local music station appeared, 'It's good to see some people still have some conformity and respect' he thought as the female announcer made her intro and afterwards played 'Another one bites the dust', making him have a small giggle loud enough for only him to hear or notice.

He started to recook the meal before him using the techniques of cooking he had learned over the years, he made sure to heat the meal properly since it is said that cold meals can damage one's body, after preparing it for a few minutes he put the pan in another part of the stove and looked for chopsticks, after he found them he made sure to taste the result of his cooking, he picked up a piece of the meal, feeling the heat of it he made sure to blow some air into it as to not burn his own tongue with it, he opened his mouth and it the meal gracefully, as the meal passed down his throat he felt the taste of the meal deep into it.

'Hm, it's missing something…..' he thought looking at the meal, then an idea popped into his head, looking around he opened several cabinets looking for condiments, after finding them he put them on the Katsudon and started to recook the meal once more, now he tasted it again and this time it tasted the way it was meant to, he took the meal with a bowl, the chopsticks and an empty glass of water with the book, he sat down and had dinner.

"Izuku, w-when did you learn to cook?" she asked with her right hand up to her face, moving a bit of her hair around in worry of her son's sudden behavior.

He stopped eating and stopped to analyze just how much he messed up, he looked at the spun in front of him, trying to come up with something to tell her.

"O-oh, I've been reading some b-books lately" he said trying not to look at her.

"B-but why?".

'Dammit' he thought sweating bullets trying to think of something that she would probably buy, he started to think, to remember, then he got an idea.

"I-I wanted to learn to cook, so I-I could h-help you…." he said with an innocent smile, that made his real mother happy when he told her himself, she even helped him do specific meals.

She seemed confused for a second, she didn't seem to buy it, he called **Killer Queen** forth, the **Stand** knew exactly what he wanted to do, it looked around and found the home phone, it slightly touched it with its right index finger, ready it got its hand in position to detonate whenever she calls the police.

However her expression changed into one of happiness and fondness, almost as if she believed he was hiding a good kind of secret.

"Okay sweetie, but promise me to tell me about her later, okay?" she said walking into her room, he simply watched her leave with a blank expression on his face, if he was to guess he would say that she now believed he had some sort of girlfriend.

'How annoying' he thought as he ate more of his meal.

Today was annoying day for one, Yoshikage Kira.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

"Okay everyone, class about to begin" said the teacher at the front of the class, his feet above the old desk while he relaxed on his seat, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Teach, where's Bakugou?" asked a kid on the back of the class, the kid was one of the blond's 'friends', specifically the one that could extent his fingers.

The teacher got his feet off the table, straightened his back and inclined forward and joined his hands.

"Young Bakugou was in an accident yesterday, I sure most of you heard of it, the news called it, 'The sludge villain incident', he needs a bit of time until he can come back" said teacher now moving back, he turned to the clock.

'5 minutes left huh', it was about time that class started, however, another student was missing.

'Midoriya Izuku', he was never this late, never, and if he wasn't going to come to school, administration would've already told him.

'Maybe there's another villain attack nearby'.

'2 minutes left' he got up from his chair and started to write the day's lesson, he got halfway done when a knock came from the door.

"Excuse me" said the voice of said missing student behind the door.

The teacher naturally turned to the door, expecting the same messy green haired student to walk in, he crossed his arms as the clock reached 1 minute before classes begin, the door opened and in walked the student.

In the doorway stood Midoriya, with a small smile at the end of his lips, his eyes free of any sort of stress the teen had shown before, he had his right hand in its respective pocket as he eyed the room full of students, unlike before his back was completely straight, not bent by any sort of stress or fear of his classroom, all in all, Izuku Midoriya was acting completely differently from himself from yesterday.

"Is something wrong?" asked the boy with his left eyebrow risen, looking at the students.

Everyone analyzed his uniform, it looked more neat and not as loose as it was before, also, his backpack didn't look as big or full, in his left hand he had a lunch bag, it seemed to be from a famous bakery store, in his left pocket he seemed to have something folded in it, but none of them could tell what it was.

Everyone was in silent shock, some of the boys felt something off from him and decided to ignore it, those who bullied him felt a slight urge to put him down, the main bullies couldn't wait to bully him in lunch and after school, the girls were surprised, still, none of them would date him.

"Uhhh…. no, nothing Midoriya, please take your seat" said the teacher now looking at the clock, ignoring the now more confident student.

Izuku walked through the desks towards his own, the only one that was very damaged, specifically by burn marks, he walked and sat down almost professionally and took out his school materials.

"Alright class, open your history books to page 56" he said, starting classes.

….

(**Play kira's theme, you know the one, I'll tell you when it goes crazy**)

The bell rang and with it lunch period began as well, the teacher left the class and went straight to the teacher's lounge, most people left the classroom as well, leaving there only those that were watching Izuku putting his books and school utensils away, he looked slightly at one of the groups and they in turn turned away from him, they were a small group of 3 guys and two girls, one of them being one of Bakugou's 'friends', ignoring the attention he grabbed his lunch bag and left the classroom.

Immediately everyone jumped off their seats and surrounded his seat, they knew what they were going to do, Izuku would NEVER left his backpack alone because when he did, people would put trash and the like into it, but this wasn't about that, they wanted to know if he had _that _in his backpack.

One of the boys opened it wide for everyone, there they found what should be normal, the books for class along with a few 'theory of quirks' books, his personal notebooks didn't have as much All Might stickers as they normally did, except, one thing was missing.

The hero notes were not there.

Everyone now knew about them thanks to Bakugou's loud mouth when he screamed about them to him, of course, some of them already had some ideas of why it wasn't there.

"Maybe he just threw it away" said one of the girls.

"Nah, I saw him taking it with him yesterday" said one of the bullies.

"Really?" said another of the girls.

"Maybe he just left it at home" said one of the boys.

"Excuse me, would you mind leaving my backpack alone" said the kid in question, resting his back on the door looking at the students with an annoyed face.

Everyone took a step back away from the backpack, only the bully took a step forward to go back where he was before, a smug creeping on his face.

Izuku walked towards his backpack with the lunch bag on his left hand, he walked over to it calmly and stood in front of the bully.

"Nice lunch ya got there Midoriya" he said narrowing his eyes in anticipation.

Izuku looked up to the see the bully in the eye, his expression being unmoving.

"Mind if I take a bite?" said the bully moving his hand towards the bag.

Izuku pulled the bag back and changed his face to an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, but no, I only came over here for my book, now, if you'll excuse me" he walked up to the backpack and put his hand inside of it, looking for the book.

"I wasn't asking!" he quickly rushed his right hand towards the bag.

(**Here's the drop**).

_**ドチャーッ**__**! (BAM!)**_

Only to be stopped by a swift elbow to the face.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

He got to his knees as Izuku looked down on him with a menacing gaze, he sweated as Izuku got his book out of his backpack and left it on the desk while everyone stayed in shock looking at them, he then knelt down as his face was being covered in shadows.

"Oops…. Sorry about that, my hand slipped" _**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ.**_

He placed his right hand on his left shoulder with a small, innocent smile and closed eyes, then he felt as if his hair was touched by something else, probably just the wind.

"Hm, you're bleeding from your nose…. Here have this" he let go of him and went into his left pocket and grabbed a small tissue and handed it to him.

He gritted his teeth as he readied his arm to swing at him, however he was stopped by Izuku's now cold gaze, his body yelled at him to not move.

"Now, now, now, now, don't be like that, they say having blood and the like inside the nose can be bad for you" he moved the tissue through his nose, cleaning each bit of it.

"There, all good now" he took his hand back from the broken nose as it stopped bleeding, he stood up and grabbed his book with grace as he looked down on him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have my lunch" he said now walking out of the classroom as if he was walking thru a park, he stopped at the door, he turned his head with a mocking smile.

"Take care" he said before leaving.

(**The music stops**)

The bully sighed in relief now that he was gone, he took his hand up to his nose, it hurt, a lot, he looked around to see the faces of everyone else, they were shocked to say the least, the boys looked back when their eyes met his, as well as the girls, he got up and got ready to head to the teacher lounge, he walked out of the class and into the hallways of the school, filled with other student's walking by.

"Hey have you heard of….".

"So how was class today?".

"Man, I need to get better at math, I got a…."

"Hey have you seen Midoriya today?"

"Yeah, he looks better than yesterday, maybe he won the lottery or something"

He ignored them as he passed by, some of them looked at him curiously or some with worry, but since they all knew him and how he was towards others…. They decided to ignore him, he turned left and stopped at the edge of the stairs, looking down at the end of the stairs he could see the sign of the teacher lounge.

'Hehehehehe…. I'll get back at you, Midoriya! Just you wait!' he thought with a wicked smile.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

He felt a threatening Aura near him, he turned to the left, and there at the end of the hallway was Midoriya, resting on the wall with a sandwich on his right hand and a smile on his face, his eyes were curved upwards in anticipation of something, looking at him he took the bread up to his face and took a bite out of it.

**Click.**

And then he felt a sudden force, similar to one of Bakugou's explosions, coming from his hair, pushing him down the stairs, he fell back and hit his head several times as well as his nose with the stairs, he hit the bottom of the stairs placing the back of his head in an unnatural position, breaking it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a girl down the hall as his blood spread through the floor.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

Kira walked out of school earlier just like everyone else thanks to the incident, he turned back to look at the ambulance carrying the corpse of the annoying brat who dared try to humiliate him in front of the other children and make others bully him, he sighed and kept walking 'home', on the way there he decided to pass by a cafe, that according to Mrs. Midoriya, was a very nice place to get coffee and sandwiches of great quality.

He entered the store and immediately got hit with the air of recently cooked bread and sweets, along with the comfortable smell of coffee, the store looked very well built, a few tables here and there with some people on them, he walked over to the small line in front of him, mostly made up of adults and a few teenagers.

"Geez, really?" said a female voice behind him.

He turned to see two women sitting on one of the tables, one of them had short black hair with fancy clothes and small accessories decorating her arms and fingers, the other was blond with red bloodshot eyes to go along with it, she had a red casual t shirt and blue jeans with red shoes, she had a small bag to her side, however the most beautiful thing about her was her hands, they looked soft and tender, they filled his heart with warm feelings, as well as something else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Yeah! turns out he was out with some bitch last night!" said the blond.

"Wow, how low can he fall" said her friend.

"Yeah, I broke with him as soon as I found him out" she said with a stern look.

He smiled as he heard this, 'Such a beautiful woman wasting her love on such a shameful man, if I date her she can release her pure love on someone who's worthy of it', he looked back at the line that had moved a bit, he walked forth and got in front of one of the attendants, her hands weren't as pretty as the other girl's but they weren't ugly, her uniform was simple t-shirt with green and black straight vertical lines, her skin was pink, her eyes were black with a yellow Iris, which still surprised him after learning about quirks.

"Excuse me, what would you like to order?" said the pink skinned girl.

"I would like a medium size caramel frappuccino along with freshly baked Katsu Sandwich" he said pointing at the meal.

"Is that all" she asked after noting everything down on a notepad.

"Yes, that'll be all" he turned back and both girls were still there talking.

He turned back and grabbed his backpack, he got out one of his many 'Theory of quirks' books, he opened it in the last page he read.

'Quirks have, for the most part, some sort of biological explanation of how they work, the ability to drop one's own body temperature so low it can turn anything touched into ice, the ability to have pores that absorb water from the surrounding and redirecting it through their fingers, the ability to heat up one's own blood into lava high temperatures, however, there are some quirks whose powers can't be explained like these, one of those cases being the hero known as 'Eraserhead', whose power is to shut down any quirk that isn't a mutation type quirk by looking at people when he wants to, then there are those that can fuse with building or assimilate building material into themselves, or those like the hero 'Cementoss' who can manipulate cement like it were nothing, which means that there may be people who's quirks are beyond any sort of comprehension or bound by any laws of physics, there may be people who may even stop or manipulate time and we would never know….' Kira enjoyed reading these kinds of books, it gave him a good idea of what he could go up against if he was ever followed or caught, after all, if one's own **Stand** was known by another **Stand** user, they would hold an advantage over you, so if he had a standard of what they can do then he'll win without question.

"Excuse me, your order's ready" he looked up to see the same attendant as before, in her hands were the frappuccino and the sandwich, with an open empty bag one the side.

He pull out his wallet from his right pocket, there he had all of his money and important discount cards.

"How much will it be for both?" he asked looking at her.

"250 yen" she said with a honest smile.

He pulled out the exact amount of money and gave it to her.

"Thank you for buying from us" she said putting the money cashier box.

"Thank you for making such fine bread" he said putting the sandwich on the bag and taking the frappuccino with his right hand and the bag on the other.

He turned back to walk out and at the same time the women from earlier walked out of the store, they walked towards the door while still talking about the waste of a man that was her ex-boyfriend, he quickly moved to the door and opened it before before they went out.

"Thank you!" said the girl with the beautiful hands.

"You're welcomed" he said exiting right behind them, and walked right behind them.

'I, Yoshikage Kira, will live my quiet life, and no **Stand** user or hero will stop me' he thought as his face was shadowed with a small smile and free care eyes.

(To be continued….).

* * *

**That's all for today, thank you all for reading this today and please leave as many reviews as you want, I'll help improve this for your entertainment, as well as mine since I love writing, thank you all again and see you all next time.**


	3. A friendly talk

(**Hey guys, I known, I know, I took my time writing this, but it wasn't mostly this, I explain it at the end, after **_**that**_** happens, so please, have patience with me, also, 100 FOLLOWS?! Thank you all so much for this, I never thought I would get that many, honestly, I thought I would get 40, tops, maybe a hundred after 10 or more, but WOW, I really can't appreciate you all, and now, unto the story**)

* * *

'What a wonderful afternoon' thought our regular student 'Izuku Midoriya', right now he was going up the stairs to his 'mom's' apartment, he had the half empty frappuccino on his right hand and was drinking it with a smile on his face while his left hand was on his left pocket, holding something.

His new girlfriend.

He could feel her soft hand touch his skin with such care, that he could feel her love through the entirety of his body, especially somewhere private.

"Huh? you want to meet my 'Mom'"? he whispered looking at his pocket.

"Sorry, but she won't let us stay together~, we'll have to keep this as our little secret…." he whispered softly, almost pulling the hand out of his pocket and giving it a soft kiss.

He finally reached the floor of his apartment, the hallway was still as empty as it should normally be, some decorations here and there on each door, of course, his apartment didn't have any of the sort, which made him happy, it would stand out for everyone who was paying attention but to the ignorant masses conforming this society, it was just another door.

He walked down the hallway calmly, each of his steps almost echoing in it and stopped on his apartment door, he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and exchanged the frappuccino with the other hand, the now free right hand went into its respective pocket and pulled out a single key, he put it in the key hole and entered his apartment.

"I'm here" he said in his calm, soft voice, he put the key away in his pocket and took the frappuccino back in his right hand.

The home still had that cosy feeling in the air, along with the smell of that freshly cooked food she knew to make, even he would admit that she was his superior in some aspects of cooking, maybe he should cook with her sometimes, maybe then he can learn to act better around her, he walked forward and took his hoes off calmly and left them in the same spot as before, he walked into, what he called 'the living room' but was more of a dinner table, he walked near the doorframe of the kitchen and to his surprise Mrs. Midoriya wasn't there.

'Maybe she went to buy some groceries' he thought, it was normal since she noted down everything she needed, she also told him that she would go after he left for school, which thanks to the 'accident' from earlier he had early release.

He walked back and into his room, which was still filled with the All Might posters and decorations, annoying him to no end.

'This just….. Stands out a lot', he put his backpack down on the floor and throws the now empty frappuccino in his trash can.

He walked towards his bed and looked under it, there he found a small green cardboard box, he grabbed it and moved out of there, he then opened it revealing 'The hero notebooks' of Izuku Midoriya, he took out the 11th of those notes, the notebook was yellow with words in black marker saying 'Hero notes for the future No.11' in the corner, he closed the box and put it back where it was, he then walked over to the desk full of notebooks and sat down, he opened the notebook and started to read.

'R18 hero Midnight, quirk: somnambulist, she can emit a type of smell/pheromones that put people to sleep, it works better on men' it read along with a very good drawing of her to boot, although it didn't say anything about her real name.

'She will be annoying to fight' he thought as he saw her figure and fighting styles.

'Although….' he looked at the drawing of her hands.

'No, gotta remain loyal' he continued reading the notes about her.

He turned to the side where most of the notebooks were, there he grabbed one of the notebooks, to anyone it would just be any other notebook, to him however, it was something else, he opened it and there he saw countless words, he grabbed the drawing pencil he first saw when he got his new body and started to write words while looking at the notebook, trying to replicate Midoriya-kun's handwriting.

**Creeek**

'Hm?' he looked up hearing something coming from the front door.

He heard the door being opened, but instead of hearing a single pair of steps he heard several, they were three pairs, he sat up and walked slowly to his door without making a sound.

"I'm home" said the familiar of Mrs. Midoriya, whom he had gotten used to by now, he had also now learned he didn't need to act nervous around her, it made it easier for him to fit in.

"Izuku! we have guests" he heard her say, at the same time he heard the guests sit down without talking.

He looked back to his work and quickly walked back and moved his notebook away into the pile.

"Izuku" said Mrs. Midoriya now opening the door to his room, she nearly caught him moving the notebook, she wore her casual purple, long sleeve shirt and black skirt.

"Sorry mom, I was putting my notebooks away" he said without looking at her in a calm voice.

"It's okay, I…. Know you must feel…." she said nervously.

"Don't worry mom, I'm ok" he said turning to her with a reassuring face.

"Are you…. Sure?" she asked worried.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It was an accident mom, he tripped and fell down the stairs, I'm OK, nothing happened to me" he said softly and then kissed her in the cheek, he released her from the hug and walked into the living room.

"Hey Izuku" said…. Mitsuki was it?, she had blond hair with red eyes and wore her black tank top, which left nothing to the imagination along with a black sport spandex and black sockets.

"Hi Auntie" he said trying to sound as Midoriya-kun but not as nervous.

He turned to her side, and sitting right next to her he found the annoying brat he never wanted to meet, but had to at some point, Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan, he had a black t-shirt with a skull on the middle along with black shorts, he too had black sockets.

"Hi, Kacchan" he said in the most positive voice he could muster.

"Tch!" said The Brat as he turned away, he also learned something new now, it would seem that Midoriya-kun's description was very inaccurate….. He was way worse than he thought, and it only took a second for him to be pissed off by The Brat.

"*sigh* How's it going Auntie?" he asked walking over to one of the table's chairs and sitting there, at the same time he made sure his girlfriend isn't noticeable.

"Not that bad, although with that brat it's harder than it should!" she shouted the last part as to annoy her son, meanwhile Mrs. Midoriya passed by going to the kitchen, trying to ignore what was about to happen.

"What did you say you bitc-".

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" screamed Mitsuki before her son could finish the sentence and slammed her fist on his head.

"Mitsuki, would you mind helping me over here" said Mr.s Midoriya holding a cauldron in a clear attempt at separating both, which meant that he'll be free of both of the-

"Katsuki, you can go with Izuku to his room if you want" she continued, ruining his thoughts of peace.

The Brat glanced back at him with a hateful gaze, which was nowhere close to Jotaro Kujo's.

"You want to come in?" he asked trying to not sound annoyed.

The Brat didn't even listen to him and just pulled out his cellphone, he took this as a 'no' and decided to go back to his room.

"I'll be in my room Mom, if you need anything just call me okay?" he said standing up from his chair.

"Ok!" she said positively as he reached the door.

"Oh, wait ,Izuku".

He turned around to see Mitsuki at the end of he kitchen looking at him.

"I was just curious, but I heard the brat saying something about you going to UA".

He could now feel everyone's eyes on him, Mrs. Midoriya's, The Brat's and Mitsuki's, however, he wasn't afraid, after all, he had already taken care of this problem since yesterday at night.

"Actually, I was planning to, but I changed my mind and pulled my petition" he said in a normal tone of voice.

There was no response for a few seconds so he looked around to see their faces, Mitsuki's was full of shock as well as 's, The Brat's however was filled with happiness, he knew what he was thinking, but didn't really care.

"Are you sure Izuku?", asked Mrs. Midoriya.

"Yes mom" he reassured, he closed his eyes and breathed before continuing, "I've been thinking about it lately, and I've changed my mind on being a hero" he said looking determined.

Everyone in return looked at him confused, 'Just a bit more' he thought and then continued.

"Before All Might saved me, when I was being held down by that villain, I felt…. Hopeless….", he said while remembering when he almost died at _that_ alley that same day, focusing those emotions he felt at the time to make his speech more believable, he noticed The Brat looked at him surprised, maybe he too admired All Might like Midoriya-kun did, "I couldn't do anything, All Might saved me, he took down the villain with his quirk easily, I did…. Nothing, I was just…. There, doing nothing to help, it made me realize that I really can't be a hero without a quirk" he finished without a smile, the memory of being dragged by the hands replacing it with a frown, helping his act.

Both mothers looked at him with sadness, they seemed to fall for it, The Brat however had the widest grin imaginable, although he made sure not to show it to everyone but him.

**Brrrrrrbrbrbr….**

They all turned to the stove where the cauldron Mrs. Midoriya held earlier, steam coming out of top cover.

"Mind if I help out?" he said walking over to the kitchen, he passed by both mothers and lowering the temperature of the cauldron, he then opened it revealing the meal under it, it was some soup of sorts with various vegetables and a few pieces of chicken, he looked around for a spoon but he couldn't find one, he moved to the cabinets where he knew the spoons were and took one spoon out, he then moved back to meal and took a spoonful out of it, he blew a bit of air on it as to not burn himself and then chugged it down, he tasted it a bit before he started to think on what it was missing, "It needs more salt" he said, both mothers looked at him and then each other, they then smiled and walked in his general direction, Mrs. Midoriya grabbed the salt and passed it over to him, on the other hand Mitsuki was cutting a carrot into several parts, he took the salt and poured little bits of it over the soup.

"I didn't know you could cook" said Mitsuki.

"I wanted to help mom, so she didn't need to worry about me as much" he said with a pleasant smile.

"Awww, look at you looking out for your mother, unlike someone else!" she screamed looking at The Brat.

He helped himself some soup on a bowl as to not contaminate the meal for everyone else, he then tasted the meal again, in doing so, emptying the bowl.

"Mom, I think it needs a bit of asparagus" he says putting the bowl down.

"Really?".

"Yeah, I'll go buy them if you want".

"Umu, let me go get the money" she says walking off, looking for her purse.

"Oi, brat, go with him".

"HUH? WHY SHOULD I GO WI-" he was, again, slammed down by his mother.

"YOU WILL GO! YOU BRAT!" she said with her fist risen, ready to hit him again.

"Here you go Izuku" said Mrs. Midoriya walking back in with a small bag, it was so small in fact it would fit in his palm.

"Thanks mom, let's go, Kacchan" he says, looking at The Brat.

The Brat's face turned into one of anger for a second before it then returned to one of annoyance, he stood up and walked past him towards the door.

"Sigh* We'll be back soon" he says turning back.

"Ok, be careful out there" she says continuing preparing the meal.

….

It was late afternoon at the moment, The Brat and him were now walking down towards the store, a good distance standing between them, the brat hasn't said a single word during the way there, but, he knows The Brat IS going to try something, it's obvious, having read about him and his temperament it's obvious he's scheming something.

'Hm?' he could feel his girlfriend's hate towards The Brat, her now cold hand giving him more reason to hate the brat.

"Oi, _Deku_".

He stopped and finally noticed that the brat had stopped walking, right now he was looking down on him, his red eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the shadow.

"What is it, Kacchan?".

The brat glared at him with hate before launching a right hook towards him, his hand wide open to slam him, he moved back dodged the attack.

"Tch, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!" he asked with his hand expelling smokes off him.

"No, Kacchan, I would-".

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR! YOU WERE TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND!" he said slowly walking towards him.

'What? I just told him that we should go, did that really push him over the edge?' he thought looking at him.

The Brat swung towards him again, he dodged and stepped back.

'Damn it, if he doesn't stop I'll have to use **Killer Queen**' he dodged once more before being again at the beginning of the street.

'Wait, that's it!'.

"Kacchan" he said, his body now standing still.

The Brat grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung at him, he met his fist with his hand.

"What the?!".

"Listen, _Katsuki_" he said, the last part saying it in a more serious.

The brat looked puzzled for a second, his red eyes losing their glow.

"I have been trying, trying so hard to become a hero for so long, I tried to be like you, confident, strong, but I never got there, never…." he said trailing off the end, he focused his eyes on The Brat's eyes, his will pouring out of them, "But I've changed now, I've grown, I've decided to live **MY** life the way I want to, I am **NOT** gonna be the worthless punching bag _Deku_ anymore, I will be the Izuku Midoriya who lives his life the way he wants, whether you like it or not!" he says, putting strength on his hands to squeeze The Brat's arm.

The brat looked at him with a confused expression, his grip on him getting weaker.

"From now on_ Katsuki_ we'll be like strangers, I don't care about impressing you anymore, I'll do what I want without anyone like you judging me, don't talk to me anymore, after this, we're not _friends_" he says grabbing The Brat's arm and shoving it away.

"Now, let's go, they may close the store early" he says walking away from him, showing his back, the brat standing there, looking at him with a confused expression, even if he couldn't see him he knew he had it, it was obvious, a smirk forming on his own lips.

"Tch!" the brat said, walking behind him.

'I've done it once more' he thought, 'I have once more overcomed fate's challenges' he thought with a confident smile.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

(**Read this, even if doesn't have much to do with Kira, next to nothing, read it, I explain it at the end why it matters, DON'T ASSUME WHAT I KNOW YOU MiGHT ASSUME**)

At the dark shore of a midnight Musutafu, a little girl with red eyes and white hair was running through the trash, she was running from something, no, someones, a group of men were also there, they all wore dark clothes and masks, one of them had a flashlight, he was also bigger than the others, and motioning to the other five men.

However, this wasn't the Musutafu that Kira now knew, nor was it this world, nor this universe, this was a hole another universe, much like the one he now found himself, but different as well.

The little girl from this alternate reality kept running, and running, she knew what would happen if she was caught, she couldn't stop, no matter what.

"Hey! there she is!" yelled one of the men, pointing in her direction.

"Finally got that brat!" said the leader running in her direction, then being joined by the other men.

She got even more scarred, she started to look around for something to hide on, she saw a large box, bigger than a tall man, she ran up to the box and tried to open it, but it being too heavy didn't let her do that, so instead she ran and hid behind the box, she curled up in a ball and rested her back on the back wall of the box, she could hear the men getting near to him, their steps echoing in the mounts of trash around them.

**Clung….**

The box behind her made a sound, almost as if someone inside moved.

"_Wryyyyyyyyy…_", she jumped as she heard the whisper of someone, no, something inside the box, making its presence known to her, she crawled forward to stay away from the box.

**Clung…. Clung….**

"Hey!, I think she's inside the box!" yelled one of the men.

She crawled back to the shadow of the box, she could see the flashlight of the leader pointing at the box reflecting on the trash in front of her, she covered her mouth and held her breath.

**Clung…. Clung…. Clung….**

"Yeah, she's definitely in there" said one of the men.

"Are you sure? I mean, she's too young to even lift the top".

"Do you have a better idea?" asked another man.

"Stop talking you idiots…. Open the box" said the leader.

She heard as the men approached the box, the sand coiling and moving away by each of their steps.

"Wow, how did this thing end up here?" said one of the men tapping and touching the box.

"Don't know, Don't care" said the other man.

"Wait guys" one of the men said, making her flinch.

Another flashlight light, although smaller, appeared in front of her.

"Look at the gems!", she looked back and did see the shiny stones behind her, they were some of the prettiest thing she has seen.

"Shouldn't we take some out, take them to the boss?".

"The boss? Ha! we should keep these to ourselves!".

"Shut up you nut-heads! Let's get what we came here first for…" said the Leader with a commanding voice.

They started to move up the lock holder, unlocking the box, they lifted the top of the box, and opened the box.

"What the!" said one of the men before she heard something piercing into him, making the man make bubbling noises from his neck.

"Who do you think you are? you freak!" yelled the other man.

She closed her eyes and curled up as that man too started to do the same terrifying noises as the other man, the other men screamed in anger, they said some words that she didn't understand as well, however the voice of the thing that came out of the box spoke.

"Would any of you mind informing where I, DIO, find myself?" the thing asked, his tone of voice so soft, so loving, it was the most beautiful she ever heard in her life, it calmed her completely.

"Drop them you hobo!" yelled the leader.

However, she heard as something happen to the men that were chasing her, they made noises of pain and screams, she didn't know what was happening, but she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to know….

"Is something wrong, Child?" said the angelic voice.

She looked back, the box was now closed and the thing, no, the man that was inside the box was standing up, looking down at her, he had blond hair and golden eyes, he was muscular but a bit thin as well, not so much to look like the man with the scary crow mask, but, also not so much he was massive.

They stared at each other, the man waiting for her to speak.

**(****To be continued….****)**

* * *

In a void black room, an old man with an elegant black suit and black gloves was sitting on a comfy chair, writing on a journal, he turns to you, yes you, the reader and smiles.

"**I know what you must be thinking, what the hell happened up there, why is DIO here? Is Kira's story not going to be continued?, something along those lines**" the man stood up.

"**Oh, and also, why the hell are you talking through an OC instead of author notes?, okay, I'll answer them in reverse order, okay?, first off, I thought I'll be cool if I talked to you like this, it just came up as I was writing this and I didn't see a lot of people doing this, so I thought you might enjoy it, also, I can now put myself in these stories as a cameo, so look out for those.**

**Now onto Kira, the story is not cancelled nor forgotten in any way, DON'T PANIC, if anything I love writing Kira, but, I will admit, he's hard to write, I have an entire white board filled with possible storylines, I'm not fucking around, I literally did that, but the thing was, that in most of them Kira wasn't the active party, but the reactive party, an I want him to be the one that acts with the world around him most of the time, and that at only certain parts, the world becomes the active party, but since Kira's nature of living a quiet life, which BTW I love, doesn't make it any easier, so to make an enjoyable story with him, I thought, and thought, and thought about some story lines and ideas of what to do, I have a few notes of possible ones, good ones, but I'm still making eliminating those that could be boring, which is why I didn't upload last week, I will TRY to upload every 1 or 2 weeks, but I won't make any promises, but since I didn't want to leave any of you waiting for this to come out if took so long, so I thought, what character from JOJO I can bring to MHA to make a story, a story which can keep you all satisfied until Kira appears again, a character that is WAY more active than Kira, and I can write more easily with the cast of MHA on his interactions, while I get more ideas and build Kira's more difficult story.**

**Which leads us to our last question, Why is DIO here? simple, he is that which I mentioned above, he is a Villain, whom are known for being the most active party in a story, and DIO being DIO, not Dio Brando, you can see how he can act in the MHA universe, he WILL NOT interact with Kira, at least in the near future, he's not meant to take away Kira's spotlight, even if Kira doesn't like it a lot, I'm making this story, like I mentioned above, for you, I don't want to leave you guys, waiting, and waiting, and thinking I lost my faith in this story, or something like that, so I thought that DIO is perfect for this, to make you all happy, I also read other fics and I couldn't find any stories where DIO traveled from JOJO to MHA, instead of already existing in the AU fusioned story world, so I also wanted to try that too, his story will be "DIO's new world" or "Archiving heaven in a world of heroes", I would like to hear you guy's opinion on this, honestly, I want to keep writing Kira's story but I know it might take a long time to make Kira's story, more than DIO's, so thank you all to read as always, if you like it, you can follow the story or me, and if you really like this story and what's to come, you can favorite both me and this story.**

**Thank you, and see you next time**".


	4. Are we cats or mouses?

Naomasa stood near Le Chat Qui Ronronne cafe along with some police officers, right now they were investigated a missing person's case, a hero with a red colored jumpsuit with white markings and a belt with a lot of support items on it stood in front of them while touching the walls of the alley, beside him was a man that had a plain but well done doctor's coat over a elegant black button shirt, he had brown eyes and brown hair with tinges of a deep red, he was holding a flashlight on his right hand.

"Did you find anything, ?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did" said the doctor waving for him to come closer.

He walked over to the scene and didn't see anything at first, it wasn't until focused his flashlight on the drop of blood that was on the floor that he saw it, another policeman walked to the sample and took a photo with a camera.

"Is that all?" he asked while waving for some of his men to go near him while the camera officer walked off to the other cops.

"I'm afraid so…" said Miller kneeling down and touching the blood sample with his finger, his skin and hair then turn slightly red and starts making a few odd head movements, a few minutes later he went back to normal and stood up again, he went into his coat and pulled out two small documents and read them for a few seconds with analytical eyes, he closed the last document he read and turned to Naomasa.

"It's Sarah Anderson's blood, specifically her right hand's" he said while putting the documents away.

"Did you find anything weird in the blood?" he asked as his team started to work on extracting the blood from the pavement.

"No, I didn't find anything, but my team at lab might" he said moving his head to the team that was taking the blood sample and walked away, he went into his belt and pulled out a cigarette as he got up in one of the Police cars.

"I'll be taking my leave for now, see you tomorrow" said the hero bowing and walking away.

"Thanks for the help" said Naomasa who walked back to his friend, Sansa, the "Cat guy" as most people called him.

"What do you think?" he asked him.

"A single drop… That's just weird man".

"..." they stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing how to continue talking without mentioning tomorrow's work.

"Are you sure you want to meet with them tomorrow?".

"I need to ask them what happened that day, it's just weird how they just…. Vanished, doesn't make any sense".

"*Sigh* Ok, just be careful, you know how these people can be" his partner said walking back into his car, he looked back into the alley and turned back to his partner in the car and joined him for the rest of the day, after all…. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for him.

….

1 week ago two women went missing, both of them were tourists and relatives of famous heroes from Japan, the blond being a close relative of Pixie-Bob, name: Sarah Anderson, her friend Reimi Connor being a close relative of the Water Hose duo.

"I can assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we will find them" he said looking at both families inside of his office, both of them were notably distressed and sad of their daughter's sudden disappearance.

"If it's okay with you Mr. Anderson, would you mind telling me what happened a week ago before they disappeared?" he said as he pulled out his small notebook, he knew they had already told the other officers of what happened but he needed to hear this himself.

"Yes" he said in a low voice, he looked at his wife before turning back to him, he licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

"We were visiting my nephew, Ryūko, Pixie-Bob if you would, she was with Mandalay at the time so we found John and Reimi there along with Kota, Sa- *Snif* Sarah and Reimi went out to get coffee at Le Chat Qui Ronronne café, that's all we know officer" he said at the end as a tear went down his face.

"Was there anyone suspicious in the cafe when you dropped them?" he asked while he finished noting down what he was just told.

"No, there was nothing wrong with it *sniff*. Nothing…." he said before putting his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for your loss sir" he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Please, just find her…. We want our baby back" said Mrs. Anderson, who was now hugging her husband's arm while the Connor family nodded in a silent weeping, Mr. Connor was crying quietly while his wife consoled him.

"I will Ma'am".

He looked determined at the family as he closed his notebook and placed it away in his overcoat, right next to his radio on his belt.

"_We_ will" he said as he grabbed his phone, he needed to call a friend of his.

…

"Naomasa?" asked the squeaky voice at the other end of his phone.

"Nezu, I might need some help over here" he said outside of the police station, the day was cloudy with the smell of humidity in the air.

"Is it about the missing cousins of Mandalay and Pixie-Bob?" the unidentified animal once again flexed his intelligence on him.

"Yes, I was gonna ask if Eraser and some of the others could come help me out on this, specifically Hound dog".

"Most of them will be available later today, although I must ask, why us? Isn't there a hero suited for the case already there now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we hit a dead end, we only have one piece of evidence on the case".

This intrigued Nezu. "And what would this piece of evidence be, Naomasa?".

"A single drop of blood, identified it as Sarah's and spotted it thanks to the hero we have with this case, he identified it as her right hand's blood" he remembered seeing the sample at the scene, a single drop, nothing more, nothing less.

"That is quite bizarre".

"Yeah, it gave most of us a headache" Naomasa had to admit, a single drop of blood was weird to find, specially if it was in a missing person's case like this one, if they were kidnapped then there would be a sign of a fight or struggle, which would leave far more than a single drop of blood for evidence, if they were murdered then there would be a lot more blood, including the corpse of both women in the crime scene unless the murderer used his quirk or hid them somewhere else, if they were kidnapped for leverage against their hero cousins then the kidnappers would've already made their move by now, thus this leaved him and his team at several dead ends, the only thing that told them that this wasn't a normal case was that single question, why is the blood they found is from her right hand of all places?

"Is there anything else you could find in it?".

"I'm afraid not".

"I'll tell them about it, expect them to get to your station a few minutes after classes end" he smiled as he got this confirmation.

"Thanks, Nezu, I owe you one" he said closing his phone, now he needed to get everything ready for them to start this investigation.

….

"Naomasa, the heroes are here" said a cop leaning at the edge of the open door of his office with a nervous look, in front of him Naomasa didn't have his tan overcoat but his white shirt that he had under it all the time, looking at a wood frame with red strings over pictures of an alleyway along with those of the cafe store, the blood sample resting calmly on his table office.

"Tell them to come in" he said lifting his right hand up to his chin and rubbing it as the heroes approach his office.

Eraserhead was the first to come into his office with his common and normal face of eternal sleepiness, behind him the most hiperbole of the group, Present-Mic, then entered the person that was the most important of this entire operation, Hound Dog with his primal and animalistic personality, then, the last of the group being Midnight, it was good to have her around just in case something goes wrong.

"Eraser" said Naomasa walking over to him, ready to shake his hand but was ignored by him just walking off to the wood frame.

"Just as friendly as always" he said lowering his hand.

"SUP NAOMASA!" said Present-Mic maneuvering his hands.

"Hey there, Mic" he said wavering at him and moving over to Midnight.

"Wow, Naomasa, I didn't know you were into threeso-".

"Nice to see you too, Midnight" he said ignoring her joke while walking back to his wood frame.

"Nezu gave us a briefing of what happened, how do you want to tackle this?" asked Eraser.

"We'll go to the cafe, we'll use the blood and see what you can smell, Hound Dog".

He received a nod from the man-dog who currently had his arms crossed.

"Then?".

"If we find them, I'll call reinforcements on the spot, if we have a warm welcome I'll try to get them out while you cover us. If we only find our Criminal, then I'll trust you take care of him while I do my thing".

"How are we even going to find them with this? Specially after a week", asked Midnight while looking at the blood sample.

"Even with *woof* that much *woof* blood *woof* I can still *woof* track it *woof* but it's *woof* harder" said Hound Dog trying to make full sentences.

They all looked at each other, ready to do what was needed.

*Knock*, *knock*, "Naomasa, it's me, ".

"Come in" sia Naomasa and the door opened with walking in.

"We had a new discovery at the lab from the other part of the blood sample you gave us, we found small traces of ashes in it, we managed to separate them from the blood sample and analyzed them, we found dust that matches that of ash from bones and teeth" he said as he read the paper on his hands.

They all cringed at the new information that they just got, it was obvious what it meant.

"Is that all?".

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything else in it".

"Thank you, ".

The doctor waved at him and left the room, he didn't really know the doctor personally, the only thing he knew is that he worked with some government organization most of the time.

"Eraser, I trust you took note of this" he got a nod in response to this.

"I almost forgot". said Naomasa walking up to a box behind his desk.

"We can't have you guys calling a lot of attention" he said as he put a box with civilian clothes and several photos of the girls they were looking for in it

They all nodded, understanding what he was thinking.

….

"So this is the place?" asked Present-Mic in his cover up disguise, which consisted of his hair done into a ball and black glasses along with his normal civilian clothes.

"Yeah" said Naomasa in his overcoat.

"Quite the place for a date" said Midnight in her disguise, which was a brown hair wig and casual/formal clothes which hid her hero outfit under it.

"This is the alley?" asked Eraser, who thanks to his underground hero status didn't need to use a disguise, he was currently leaning over the alley like a cat investigating the top of new furniture.

"Yeah" said Naomasa walking into the alley, he went into his pocket with the blood sample on a special bag as to not destroy it right next to the victim's pictures, he hands it over to Hound dog in his civilian clothes which still had some of his support items, he opened it and smelled it several times and then takes his face out while sniffing around the alley.

"Got something?" asked Eraser.

"Yeah *woof* I got a *woof* trace".

"Where does it lead?" asked Midnight.

He turned back and into the public streets and then pointed to the cafe.

The cafe then suddenly gave off a menacing aura around it.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

"Wait, you don't mean…" asked Present-Mic.

"There's a *woof* smell *woof* that's the same as *woof* her blood" he said with a determined blood.

"Naomasa?" said Eraser.

"On it" he went to his radio and pulled it up to his mouth.

"This Naomasa to Malcom, over" he said.

"This is Malcolm to Naomasa, over".

"We might have a 10-33 on Le Chat Qui Ronronne café, send back up, over" he said before putting his radio back on his belt.

"Got it, over" sounded from his radio.

"Hound dog, can you fully track him inside the café?" he asked.

"No *woof* the café smells too *woof* strong *woof* I would need *woof* to be *woof* close to him *woof* to smell *woof* it" he said looking at the group

"This is Malcolm to Naomasa, we have 4 units, a special forces unit and heroes on the way, ETA 10 minutes, over" sounded from his radio, he moved his left hand to his radio and got it up to his face,

"Got it, over" he said before putting it back.

"Let's go inside" said Eraser.

They all nodded in response.

"Mic, you know what to do" said Naomasa, Mic nodded and gave him a thumbs as he walked back and stood near the door, he took out his phone and faked a phone call.

They all headed towards the door as another client leaved the cafe, the client leaved the door open while they entered and when Midnight passed he winked at her with a smile and tried to hand her some money, she simply ignored him and entered the store along with the rest, Mic looked at the guy with a smirk as he saw him join the pile of the many men who tried to take her out on a ride, even if he didn't know who she was.

The cafe store smelled like a lot of coffee, who would guess right? There were several people sitting, some women over here, some men over there, and old man writing something on his computer on the corner and a grenette reading a book while drinking a frappuccino by the window with his yellow backpack by his side, he had a school uniform on and a watch on his left hand that was very normal compared to what most kids his age have.

They looked at each other with serious eyes and thought the exact same thing.

Midnight went to the line to 'order' something while Naomasa and Hound Dog approached the old man, Eraser meanwhile just rested on the wall while looking to the old man's general direction.

"Excuse me, sir" asked Naomasa

"Yes?" said the man looking up from his computer, he had an elegant black suit and gloves, he also had a glorious beard.

"I would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind?" he said taking out his badge and showing him.

"No" **[LIE]** said the man nervously closing his laptop .

"What is your quirk, sir, if you don't mind?" he said taking out his notebook.

"My quirk is 'Awareness', it allows me to be aware of things that may be invisible to others like energy or people" **[Truth]**.

"Where you here a week ago?" he said as he wrote down his answer.

"Yes" **[Truth]**.

"Did you happen to see these two women" he said pulling out the pictures of both women.

"Yes, they were in that table over there" **[Truth]** he said pointing at a table.

"Did you saw them leave?".

"Yeah, that gentleman over there opened the door for them as they leaved, real nice kid by the way" **[Truth]** he said while pointing over to the greenette.

"Did you ever saw them after that?".

"No, I was just finishing this chapter" **[Truth]** he said looking to one of the walls of the cafe, how odd.

"Did you see anyone follow after them?".

"No, nothing like that" **[Truth]**.

"Thank you, sir" he said lowering his notebook.

"Don't worry about it, anyway, I've got to go" he said picking up his laptop and putting it away on a bag he had behind him, which none of them had noticed "If you want to talk to me again, I'm here at this time everyday of the week" **[Truth]** he said now walking by them an towards the door "Bye, _Mr. Officer_" and then walked out the door.

He turned to look for the grenette but didn't see him in his chair anymore, he looked up to the window and found the boy on the other side with the phone up to his ear and his backpack on him.

'Did he…. noticed?' that was all he could think at that moment.

….

"Hey there buddy" said Mic to the greenette in front of him.

The grenette glared back at him slightly as he talked over the phone.

"I'll talk with you later, Mom" the greenette took his phone down to his pocket as he hung and looked over to him without changing the look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked with an annoyed aura around him.

"Nah, not much, I was only looking for two friends of mine" he pulled out the picture of both girls, "Have you seen them?".

The grenette took the picture and looked at it for a second before handing it back to him.

"Yes, they were in this cafe a week ago, I happened to open the door for them before they left".

"Did you see them after-" he was interrupted by Hound Dog who just walked out of the cafe sniffing like a dog.

The kid in response tensed up for a second at the sudden appearance and took a step back while still being in front of the window.

"Is something wrong, bro?" he asked patting his canine friend on the back.

"*Woof* I smell…. Something…. *woof*" he sniffed in the kid's direction, who by that point looked annoyed at the his friend's presence.

Then Naomasa walked out along with eraser and Midnight behind him, they seemed to have followed Hound Dog closely.

All six of them stood there, Hound Dog being the only one doing something which was sniffing the air near them.

"Excuse me, young man, I'm detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind" he said showing the boy his badge.

"No, I don't" **[LIE] **said the boy, but there was something wrong, they all felt as if an invisible aura of power emitted from his body along with an unyielding annoyance in his voice and eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what's your quirk?".

"Sorry, I don't have one" **[Truth]** he said while looking at his watch.

'It's not him' thought Mic while hearing them.

"Did you happen to see these two women last we-" he said about to pull out the picture of both women.

"I already told your partner of them, Mr. Tsukauchi, now if you'll excuse me I have to see my mom, it's about to be time for dinner and I don't wish for her to worry about me" **[Truth]** he said while taking a few steps back and clearly tired of the detectives questions.

"Hey, kid, you sure you didn't see anything? I mean you did walk out right behind them…." said Midnight and the kid seemed to show in response the same annoyance one has to a kid who doesn't get what he's talking about.

"You can call me Izuku Midoriya and I'm 15 years old. My house is an apartment near Dagobah beach, where most middle class people live at, and I am not married nor currently have a girlfriend" **[Truth]**.

"Huh?" Mic wondered where this was going.

"I study at Aldera Junior High to complete my studies and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke nor currently drink. I'm in bed by 10 PM and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what" **[Truth]**.

"Uhhhh…." now Midnight started to wonder where he was going with this as well.

"After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches I go to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning" **[Truth]**.

'What's his point?' thought Eraser.

"Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up" **[Truth]**.

"Why are you telling us this?" Naomasa asked.

Midoriya moved his left hand up and pointed at his head, "I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with enemies, winning or losing and things that would cause me to lose sleep at night" he said with the seriousness of an adult, "That is how I deal with our society, and I know that is what brings me happiness, I am not the type of man that would kidnap those young women for fame, money or some sense of enjoyment" **[Truth]**, he said taking a step back as he looked at his watch and turning half way away from them.

"I'm going to be late for dinner, if you'll excuse me…." he said now turning away.

"Wait! *woof*".

Midoriya turned around once more with the same annoyed look on his face.

"I smell *woof* something…." he got closer to him tracking the scent he had, he seemed uncomfortable with the man and took a step back.

"Do you mind" he said moving his school uniform away from him.

Naomasa took this as signal and decided to do something, he moved his hands to give a message to both Eraser and Mic, 'Get ready', Hound Dog was getting near the boy's uniform, specifically his right pocket, which lead them all to think of what he had in it.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

"Show us what you have in your right pocket" he asked getting ready to do what he must.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Midoriya seemed annoyed but opened his pocket anyway, Hound Dog went crazy with his sniffing as he opened his pocket to show him what lied inside of it….

"There's *woof* nothing there" he said as saw the empty pocket.

Everyone looked at him confused, Hound Dog then tried to sniff again for the trace they had, but each time he seemed to slow down.

"I smell….*woof*".

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

The crystal of the cafe store window exploded as an invisible object flew pass mere inches away from Hound Dog's face with an incredible force, all of them panicked and Midoriya seemed to have disappeared, it seems that he wasn't lying about him not liking attention, they all turned to the store and the people were running and trampling each other to get out of the store, Midnight ripped her disguise off to let her hero suit show itself to the public, Naomasa walked to the people and helped them evacuate as best as he could, Hound Dog started to sniff and look around for any clue as to know what just happened, Eraser jumped into the store for cover along with Mic in case it was a shooter.

**けいれん****, ****けいれん ****(Twitch, Twitch)**

They all turned to where the cashier would be only to find a huge hole on the wooden wall with something moving on the other side, the wall is then splitted opened by something going through it with force, they couldn't see what it was but could hear something moving on the ground, the top of the cashier desk then starts to show tank tracks on it's dust and debris covered self.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO (LOOK AT ME)**" they all heard a rough voice coming from whatever was on top of the cashier.

"Everyone! Get back!" Eraser screamed as he jumped back with Mic.

The invisible object seemed to start and accelerate judging by the dust forming behind it.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!**" it yelled as it moved in their direction, they knew it was thanks to the tracks and dust it left behind.

Eraser and Mic jumped back and joined Hound Dog on the street as Midnight used her quirk, purple gas emitting from her right arm as she ripped that part of her costume off before she jumped back to join the others.

Her purple gas was pierced right through after she jumped back, the small invisible object coming through it without stopping, Eraser looked at where the tracks were appearing with his quirk but the object never stopped and kept rushing towards them.

"Mic!" yelled Eraser jumping for a tall and wide light pole as Midnight also jumped to higher ground, specifically to the top of a building, Hound Dog jumped further back and allowed Mic to use his quirk properly.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Mic yelled with enough force to slow down whatever was in front of them.

The object did not falter however and kept pushing pass the barrage of sound, almost as if it wasn't even affected by it, it pushed pass it and got near Mic who dodged to his right and the object strangely didn't follow him, instead it kept moving forward towards Hound Dog's direction.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!**" it yelled as it got near him.

"Hound Dog!" yelled Eraser throwing his scarf in his direction.

"GETTYAWWWWAAAYYYYYY!" yelled Mic with a stronger yell than before, but was once again uneffective.

"No!" yelled Midnight lashing her wip in the thing's direction, she managed to align her whip as to hit it but her whip went right through it, almost as if it were a ghost.

Hound Dog saw as the air around where the tracks being pushed, signaling that whatever it was attacking him jumped, he was then catched by Eraser's scarf as he was about to be touched.

**Click.**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

A huge explosion suddenly appeared but he managed to dodge it thanks to Eraser's scarf as he hanged right next to Eraser's pole.

"Thanks *woof* Eraser" he said as he took quick breaths.

They all turn to where the explosion went off, it was now turned into a huge black spot with smoke covering most of it, they sighed in relief, thinking that it was now over.

**けいれん****, ****けいれん ****(Twitch, Twitch)**

Tank tracks appeared once more on the ground as the smoke cleared around the object, thanks to this they could notice it was semi-circular with something on its front.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!**" it yelled as it once again regained its path towards Hound Dog.

"Hound Dog, get out of there!" yelled Naomasa as he helped the civilians evacuate.

Eraser used his scarf to throw Hound Dog away from the object as it followed him without stopping, as they did this cop cars started to show up around the scene with their sirens on, the cops then went out of their cars and started to help people get away from what was happening and making a perimeter around it, Kamui Woods and Backdraft arrived at the scene, Backdraft created a perimeter with his quirk while Kamui joined the other heroes, the object then stopped and turned to one of the still running cars.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!**" it yelled as it moved towards the vehicle.

"RUN!" yelled Mic without using his Quirk as he realized he wasn't damaging the object and decided to help Naomasa.

The cops of course panicked and ran away from the car as it got close, Midnight, Kamui, Backdraft and Eraser used their support items and quirks to help some cops out of the way as the object jumped towards the motor of the vehicle.

**Click**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

This time the explosion was even larger than the previous one, the wave of it actually managed to crack some windows near it, the vehicle's chassis was now pitch black and filled with fire and smoke coming out of it.

One of the cops took off his hat and looked at the vehicle, "Is it ove-".

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

The car continued to blow up time and time again, each time stronger than the last, it continued to explode until there was nothing left of the vehicle but a huge mess of ashes and smoke covering the entire area where it once stood.

**けいれん****, ****けいれん ****(Twitch, Twitch)**

The smoke went around the object as it twitched a bit and repositioned itself once more.

"**THAT EXPLOSION WASN'T FROM A HUMAN**" the object once more moved around, looking for a new target.

It kept looking around and stopped in the crowds general direction.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!**" it yelled before it accelerated in their direction.

"NO!" yelled a cop as he jumped in the way of the object, he felt the object made contact with his body through the bullet proof vest.

**Click**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

The explosion was the same size as the one targeted to Hound Dog, it engulfed the man instantly as it went off, few seconds later there was nothing left.

"**THAT EXPLOSION WAS FROM A HUMAN**" said the object in the spot where the person was, the air and smoke moving around the object as it stood still.

Everyone stood still in horror as the person literally stopped existing in an instant, no blood, no remains, nothing, Midnight covered her mouth at what she saw as the other heroes gritted their teeth in horror.

Air started to move around the object as it seemingly started to fly, none of them could see the object actually fly but the air around it as it started levitate, then out of nowhere it traveled with incredible force down the street, it went right through the door of a car and blew the corner of a building as it traveled, disappearing from the view of the heroes.

"Let's go, Kamui!" yelled Eraser as he jumped and moved in the object's direction before being joined by Kamui, "Let's go!" said Kamui as he joined him.

They followed (as best as they could) the object, it went right through anything that stood in its path, buildings, cars, nothing could stop it in its tracks.

"What is it, Eraser?" asked Kamui as he followed him.

"My guess is that it is an entity created by an emitter type quirk, and autonomous as well".

"How did you…".

"If it weren't, we'ld be dead by now" he stated seriously, "It must be going back to its user now" he thought out loud.

…. 3 minutes later….

The object continued flying through the streets, it turned around an apartment complex right ahead of them, they turned on the street with good speed, but didn't found anything when they got there, they look around the entire street with careful and analytical eyes but found nothing.

"Dammit…" said Eraser as he looked up from where he was.

"We lost it".

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

Click.

"Here we are at Heroic News TV, I am tonight's host, Karla Leone, bringing the new today we have several stories to cover, starting with the attack that Le Chat Qui Ronronne cafe suffered at the hands of an unknown villain" said a very well dressed woman on the TV before him.

Click.

"That's quite horrible" said a man at the bottom of the screen, he seemed to be another reported, but he didn't care.

Click.

"Yes, but the villain's quirk seems to be the most curious about this", several pictures and videos appeared on the screen of an invisible object surrounded by smoke in a charted and black floor.

Click.

"Apparently, the villain's quirk allows him or her to create a small, circular, invisible tank-like entity according to the analysis done on the pictures, it's fast and intangible to everything, strangely it can still interact with everything else….".

Click.

"Like a ghost?"

Click.

"Yeah!".

Click.

"What else can it do?".

Click

"It has a very, very destructive ability to blow itself up at contact with anything, but can still keep going after blowing up" she said while a video of a car blowing up several times played.

Click

"That's terrifying…." said the man with a frighten expression.

Click, "It is" he whispered as he turned off the TV and walked towards his jar with some nails at the bottom of it and picked it up, he took the nails in his hand and dropped them in it as he walked towards the bathroom.

"In this world, In this reality…." he said as he placed the bottle on behind the bathroom's mirror and closed it, showing his freckled reflection on it, "**Sheer Heart Attack** has no match" he said before he started to wash his teeth.

'That damn dog' he thought as he touched his right pocket, 'He forced me to destroy her' he then spit in the handwasher to finish washing his teeth.

'It doesn't matter' he thought as he walked out of the bathroom and began his 20 minutes of stretching 'I will not be defeated once more' he knew he had to train, even if he didn't like it he had to get this new body of his to a better standard than he currently had, if he ever had to fight someone like he did in Morioh he would need to learn and improve, he heard of the beach near his house that was filled with trash, if he could clean that ignored beach without anyone noticing he could become stronger and practice with **Killer Queen**, 'If I train, keep being bold and learn, I might get **Bites the dust** back' he thought as he continued stretching, he wasn't sure it would happen but he had to try and gain his power back….

(To be continued….)

* * *

**Stand stats: A-Very good, B-Good, C-Average, D-Bad, E-Very bad.**

**-**_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_-

**+KILLER QUEEN+**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: C**

**Range: D**

**Persistence: C**

**Precision: B**

**Development potential: A+**

**-****ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ****-**

**+SHEER HEART ATTACK+**

**Destructive power: B**

**Speed: C**

**Range: A**

**Persistance: A**

**Precision: E**

**Development potential: A+**

-_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_-

* * *

(**And Sheer heart attack appears…. sorry for the late update, but school happened, so I'm not going to make any promises on updates, btw, DIO is going to happen soon, I'm still working on that intro chapter, so please be patient, thank you all again for the reviews and memes, seriously it makes me smile, thank you all, and see you next time.**


	5. Another day in a quiet life

**Sorry for taking this long, but I took my time for this and played with some ideas, also, DIO's story is now out so if you'll like to read it you're welcomed to, thank you all for the support and see you later.**

* * *

"What a beautiful day" said Kira to the scenery before him.

Right now he was at Dagobah Municipal Park Beach and the hour was 4:30, resting comfortably on the entrance to the abandoned trashland of a beach as he ate his homemade sandwich, he didn't have his new favorite kind of sandwich anymore since the… Accident... At the cafe store, he hadn't seen those heroes for a hole day now which naturally made him happy.

He kept eating his sandwich patiently and with limited happiness, he then took his fresh water bottle and made sure to slip most of it to help him pass down the last pieces of the meal.

'I suppose I should begin now' he stood up, he wore a green tracksuit that covered him entirely with white sport shoes to match.

He started by first stretching his body for some good 10 minutes maximum before he started to look around for the equivalent to usable trash dummies.

'Maybe I should start with this one' he thought as he looked up to the mountain of trash and scraps, it was in a very specific location he had chosen, checked and revised to make sure that no one would be able to tell what he was doing behind it without him noticing them, but he still felt as if he was being watched, so before he started he checked around the area to make sure there wasn't anyone around, after that he walked over to it with patience, caution and analytical eyes as he was deciding which part of it to throw away first.

'I'll start with you' he said as he picked up a dirty and ragged microwave, before it wouldn't be as big of a task to move it but with this new body he could barely lift it, so with great struggle he moved the microwave to the opposite side of the pile and threw it down as to not accidentally break his back if he attempted to drop it carefully, he wasn't sure if it would actually happen but with his current body there could be a chance.

'**Killer Queen**' he said in his head and the **Stand** appeared, first both its hands shut up to the sky from his body and set them pointing to his back, lifting only its index and pinky finger up on both before the entire body manifested with its head twisted up while looking down at the microwave and its right leg up **(1)**.

'Let's begin' **Killer Queen** lowered both hands and head now fully looking towards the microwave and lowered its right hand, it then tapped the microwave slightling, thus turning it into a bomb, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him before turning once more to 'The bomb'.

'**First bomb**, switch on!' he said in his head as his **Stand** motioned his right hand as if it were holding a detonator.

**Click**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

The microwave made a medium size explosion before fully disintegrating, of course, it didn't matter how big he made the explosion, no one would ever notice due to it coming from his **Stand's** first ability which sadly didn't transfer to its second ability.

'Good, still works the same as yesterday' he had used overused pencils about to be thrown away as test subjects for his practice, his room was practically overflowing with these due to Midoriya-kun's constant drawings, which he had yet to fully master at the moment.

'Now' he said as he headed back towards the giant pile of trash and looked for something else to use, he landed his eyes on a refrigerator that towered over him, he looked around the machine and touched it in an attempt to find a good place to pull from, he looked at his hands for a second due to a weird sensation he felt on them.

'Maybe not you' he said now ignoring the refrigerator and went around looking for something else, he stopped at what seemed to be a broken printer, although smaller than the ones he used to know this kind still had the same shape and shared many similarities, he grabbed it with both hands and hardly carried it to were the microwave once was.

'Now, let's see… **Killer Queen**' the **Stand** understood what he meant and touched the printer, he looked around once more and afterwards **Killer Queen** punched the printer in half with a single chop.

'Switch on!' he didn't need to say it, but he felt safe to say it now to satisfy a bit of himself.

**Click**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

Both halves of the printer exploded with equal force as the microwave, he smiled at this for a very specific reason, you see, he had used the exact force as that of the explosion of the microwave to test a theory he had.

'Sure enough, it seems I was correct, the size and magnitude are maintained throughout the entirety of "The bomb", no matter how many times its split' he turned around and looked for something smaller than the printer, he found what seemed to be a remote control for a TV, it was thinner than the previous kind of controllers he used to know but still seemed to have the same kind of design and function as them, he made **Killer Queen** touch the controller before punching it with its left hand, the controller shattered into multiple and went flying everywhere.

"Switch on!".

**Click**

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!) **

**ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)****, ****ブーム****! (BOOM!)**

The controller and its minuscule pieces exploded with enough force to blow a finger or two.

Each.

And every.

Single.

One.

'I'll need to test this further' he called off his **Stand** behind him, 'For now, I should continue exercising, this body is too weak to even lift a microwave properly' he looked back to the beach as his right hand rose up to his chin in a pensive manner, 'I suppose I should start with cardio, I need to build up my resistance first' he looked to the seemingly endless path between the trash piles, he decided to settle for an hour of pure jogging to see how much he could handle.

…

10 minutes.

'Did this child not run at all?!' he felt as if the effects of Koichi Hirose's **Stand** were affecting the entirety of his body instead of just his left hand.

'This is bad, if I were ever to encounter that same situation…' he remembered of when **Sheer Heart Attack** was completely nullified by the previously mentioned **Stand** user, 'I would not make it out without those savages ruining my quiet life' he kept managing to keep this body afloat in an attempt to reach 20 minutes.

"Huff… Huff… Huff…" his throat felt dry yet it had small amount of mucus in it, thus giving him the need to spit it out as soon as he saw the nearest pile of garbage.

"*Spit*" he continued running for a while, although it took a great amount of effort just to barely make it to 20 minutes.

'I must keep going… I, Kira Yoshikage, will not be defeated by some cardio instead of a **Stand** user' with this thought he kept pushing his new body further on, hism legs feeling as if they were on fire he kept pushing, 'One more step' he took another step, 'Another one', he took another, 'Keep going…' he took several more steps, 'Yoshikage Kira!'.

…

With a thud he hit the sand below his face as he stopped running, his legs and lungs were so tired that he felt as if his consciousness was fading away slowly, something he would never allow, how long had he kept going? 15 minutes? 20?! 20! 20 minutes, yes! That's how much he had kept going for, he looked up to see the area he was around, after all he had gone in circles to get a drink when he passed by, there at the edge of his vision he saw his water bottle, he crawled with tiredness in his fingers towards the water bottle, he squished it the moment he could reach it and drank the last of its contents, he could feel the semi cold water going down his throat and it being followed by the refreshment through his body, he could now feel energy through his body being recovered, his legs now being capable of making him stand up.

'Good…' he tried to move his legs but was shut down by the immense pain in them, specifically in the arch of his under his feet.

'W-what?' he pushed his body to the side as to be belly side up and then got half way up, he reached with his hands down to his feet and took off his right shoe revealing a purple elegant socket covering his foot, after taking it off he started to analyze his feets arcs.

They were flat.

He had heard of this before, what was it?... Flat… Flat... feet. Yeah, Flat Feet, he remembered having a talk about it with his doctor back in Morioh...

—**(Its rewind time!)—**

_He entered the doctor's office after about an hour or so of wait time, the office was very neat, probably as good and beautiful as his own room was back in his home._

"_Hello there, " said his doctor as he pulled something out of his cabinet, he had Auburn colored hair and beard along with gray blue eyes, he had an athletic build that was covered by his uniform that consisted of blue pants and shirt along with white shoes and coat, as long as Kira knew the man was from British descent but had moved here early in his life but not so early that he acquired a japanese accent and replace his British one._

"_Good afternoon Dr. McGregor" _**(2)**_he said with a pleasant tone, the room around them was very common, the walls were a light blue with a white wood board around the bottom of them that only cut where the door is, the roof had a normal ventilator on it and a ventilation vent on top of where the door is, right next to said door there's a patient bed with a small foldable table attached right next to where the middle of the body would be and a trash can under it, the desk and the cabinet the doctor was at were right next to each other._

"_It has been quite a fine day" he walked over to him as he held a folder in his hand, "How about yours?" he asked as he opened the folder, revealing that it was HIS folder._

"_I've been fine" Kira said as he closed the door behind him._

"_Really?" he said with a pleasant smile, he went to his desk with a calm expression and mannerisms, on top of it he found a small backpack the size of a large purse for women, he took his hand into it and pull out a pack of flat sticks before walking towards me._

"_Yes, I've been keeping my routine, also I have heard of other kinds of things I can do to relax myself, I've heard that Yoga is a great way to release stress, I might start doing it soon" he said as he was sitting on the patient table._

"_It's quite good, my old teacher, started doing it since last year, he says he's never felt better" he said as he took out one of the sticks and neared me._

_He opened his mouth and stucked out his tongue since he already knowing the drill._

_The doctor put the stick in his tounge and analyzed the inside of his mouth and tongue, "Okay, perfect, now.." he threw away the stick in the trash and took out two small cups and handed them to him, "You may need to wait a while for the restroom, my previous patient is still in there" he walked off to the side and unto the cabinet, the doctor opened it and pulled out the nearest folder in front of him and opened it but in doing so many pictures fell from it, one slipping towards him._

"_Tch" he crouched and started to pick them up, "Sorry, but could please hand me that" he said as he pointed towards the picture._

_Kira knelt and took the picture off the floor, revealing it was that of a foot, it was practically normal in every single way._

"_If I may ask, what's wrong with these?" he asked as he walked towards the doctor._

"_Not much, only the foots arc" said the Doctor as he took the picture._

"_Really?" he said as he walked towards the door._

"_Yeah, it's called Flat Feet, as its name suggests the arc under the foot is flat, most people have it because of heritage, obesity, diabetes or in rare examples and accident, it usually causes the person to have problems when they get older or if the person also does something taxing with their feet, but if the patient wears special foot templates on his shoes it can reduce the problems" said the doctor taking the photo and back into the folder._

_The sound of a door opening and closing on the other side of the room followed by the sound of steps, then the opening and closing of another door was heard across the room._

"_Well, I suppose we should get started" said the doctor as he walked towards his bag and pulled out a syringe and started to look through other cabinets._

"_If you'll excuse me" he said as he walked out and towards the restrooms._

—**(TIME RESUMES AS NORMAL)—**

This was a problem in a sense, he would need special shoes for his running now, which he guessed would need to be personalized for him and only him.

He reached to his left arm and pulled the sleeve back revealing a small brown and golden watch, it read 6:38 'Well, I should probably head home, Mo-... Mrs. Midoriya will worry' he managed to barely stand up and keep enough balance as to walk back to his home.

He first made it pass the entrance stairs of the beach that were somehow still intact and didn't look full of trash and the like.

He took a turn to the right and started walking with a hard steady pace, each step sent a shot of pain from his feet and unto the rest of his legs and waist, his arms felt sore but capable of use.

"Hey there young man, you okay?" said a somehow familiar voice to his back, he turned around only to find two people looking at him, one being almost like a skeleton with blond hair and blue eyes with an oversized sports outfit, behind him was a taller teen with the same colored hair and eyes but his hairstyle was shorter than that of the skeleton, he had a very similar outfit to that of the man.

"Hey, you okay bro?" the teen walked near him.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay" he said as he tried to move to the side as to not be touched by the teenager in any way that could hurt him.

"What? You look like you're about to faint in a heartbeat" said the teen with a nervous smile.

"Well, I just finished doing my exercise routine" he said as he scratched the back of his head as the pain of his sore left arm went through it.

"What kind of routine leaves you like that?" asked the skeleton as he walked over to him.

"It's just that I haven't been keeping up with it for a while" he said with the smile that a nervous teen would have in this situation as he scratched with his right index finger his cheek.

"Don't worry! I bet yall catch back up in no time!" said the teen with a joking tone and a thumbs up.

"Yeah…" he said and he turned slightly back, "I need to get going, pleasure to meet you both" he said as he turned to walk away.

"Excuse me, Young man, I wanted to ask you something, do you mind if he trains here?" said the skeleton who stopped right in front of him.

"Well…" he looked to the beach full of trash with his emerald eyes, "Before I do say anything about that I need to ask you something first, what exactly are you two planning to do?" he asked as he looked at him with a serious expression.

The man seemed to be a little surprised at this development and scratched his left cheek with his corresponding hand, "Well… You see… This young man behind me is helping me clean up the beach for his training and our community service, we were looking around to see how we'll start cleaning up tomorrow, that's when we caught up with you".

"Really?..." he took a step back, "Would you mind telling me when you're coming here?" he asked as he looked down on his watch.

"Well, Mirio, what time is it?" he turned to his companion looking for an answer.

"It's 6:50, Yagi-sensei" said the teen after he looked at his watch.

"It's that late already huh, well let's see… we'll probably be around here at 5 or 6pm" he said as he now turned back to him.

He looked at the both of them for 10 seconds straight, he was looking for a very specific, the glint that many men would have when trying to lie to him, but found none.

"Thank you, Mr. Yagi, by all means you may do so, I won't have an issue with it" he said with a respectful tone.

'At least this way I don't call that much attention' he thought as he waved with his sore left hand, "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you, I'll see you tomorrow".

"It was a pleasure for me as well" said Yagi as he bowed his head slightly.

"See ya tomorrow!" said the teen giving him a thumbs up.

He waved at them as he walked out of their view and stopping once he got far enough.

'That man's voice, there was something familiar about it...' he felt better now thanks to the talk with Mr. Yagi since it gave him enough time for his body to cool down, so he could now walk home without a lot of problems.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

He turned around immediately, **Killer Queen** already had its left hand forward in a fist and its right hand in the detonating position.

'W-was that my imagination?' he could feel his feet tremble a little at his sudden shot of adrenaline.

He knew what he just feel just a moment ago, someone _was_ following him, the question was who?

'Dammit, I'll have to be careful…' he turned around once more and kept walking home without drawing back **Killer Queen**, the **Stand** didn't drop its guard at any point during his walk, its light sclera colored cat pupils eyeing each and every person that passed next by him, at one point it even stared at an old man who was walking down the street, no one could see it so there would never be an issue with him doing something like this, he kept walking through the streets with some people looking at him for a second before continuing with their lives, as they should.

…

He made his way up the stairs of his apartment building with a slow pace and sore legs along with sore arms, he looked down the exact same hallway of his door that still had the exact same decorations, he walked down it and went towards his apartment door, he opened it slowly as he looked behind him slightly once more along with **Killer Queen** who still kept watching his back.

"I'm here" he said with a loud enough voice to be heard through his home.

"Izuku!" yelled his Mo-, yelled Mrs. Midoriya who was crawling nervously on top of the floor towards him, she wore the equivalent of pajamas but were had yellow and white lines going across it, "I called you twice! Why didn't you answer?!" she said as several tears ran down her face in an exaggerated form and as she was was pulling from his shirt.

"Sorry, Mom, I left it here by accident" he said with the same tone of voice he always did when inside of this his home, semi serious and innocent at the same time.

"Ohhhh! Come on, Izuku! You know better than that!" she said with a pout as she turned around to look for tissues, "You look so tired!" she said as she picked them up and carried them over to him, she then took one up and started to clean his forehead, "How did it go?" she asked as her tears seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"Pretty good, it was a bit rough though" he said as he for some reason allowed her to continue.

"That's good, you know, your dad and I used to work out together, he looked just like you, he would get tired so easily" she said with a slight sad tone he was able to catch, she walked away from his and unto the kitchen where dinner was being made.

"Mom, I know this might sound weird, but my feet hurt a lot" he went to their dinner table to take off his right shoe, if he was going to fix this he'll need her help for this.

"Really? Let me see it" she walked over to him as he removed his right shoe, revealing the flat feet he had.

"OH. MY. GOOOOOD!" she yelled exagerally and placed her hands on her cheeks in an expressive way **(3)**.

"What happened to your feet, they weren't like this last month!" she grabbed them to start to feel them, he could feel how she was trying to find out how he got flat feet.

"I don't know, they were normal this morning".

"We have to go see the doctor, does it hurt?" she stood up and looked at him with a worried expression.

"It seems it only does if I do a lot during my routine" he started to put his shoe back on.

"Ok, I'll finish dinner and we'll go straight with the doctor, Ok?" she walked towards the kitchen and towards the stove.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you outside" he said as he stood up and walked out of the home.

"Are you sure? It's going to take me like 20 minutes for me to finish this" she asked as the stove was lit.

"Yeah, I think I stretch for a bit, and I think I might also walk for a bit" he said as he now opened the door.

"Okay, be careful! I'll try to get this done faster, Okay?" she said as he was about to close the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be right here Mom" he said before closing the door.

He took a step forward and look to his right and then to his left, he then walked to his left and walked down the hallway and stopped at the stairs, he slowly walked down them with **Killer Queen** slowly behind him as he descended to their end on the first floor, he walked to his right and exited the main building area and unto the alley in front of him, he stood in it as the wind passed through his clothes and hair.

"Come out, I already know you're here" he said as he passed his right hand through his hair and turned back.

"Ohh~ You saw me? What gave it away?" said a female voice in one of the many shadows that he could see.

"I didn't see you, you may be able to hide your intentions from time to time but you slipped just long enough for me to catch you" he said as he placed his left hand in its respective pocket, **Killer Queen** making a pose, it had its right hand and index finger up as its left hand in the signature rock hand gesture pointing down, **(4)**.

"Hehehehe~... You're the first one to ever do that! You know, I saw you earlier and you looked so cute when you fell, hihihihihi~, and I know exactly how to make you look even better!" she said now that she revealed herself, blond hair and golden eyes inside of school uniform while holding several knives.

"I'll assume it has something to do with those knives, doesn't it?" he said now getting to actually fight.

She flushed a bit and smiled, he could now see her canines were larger than normal, 'I see…' he thought.

"Yup! You'll look 100% better, I promise!" she said in happiness before throwing him a knife, he moved his head to the right as the knife passed right next to his left cheek, "Quite a simple attack, I'll give you some-" he turned back to her.

'What?!' she was no longer there.

He looked around for any signs of her, he couldn't see her anywhere now, how is sh-.

A knife managed to pass from behind him and cut a part of his right cheek open, he turned back only to find the girl with her right hand outstretched.

"See?! You look WAY better now!" she said before taking several more knives out.

'Dammit! I underestimated her!' **Killer Queen** didn't saw that attack coming, even _it_ seemed to be surprised.

"**Sheer Heart Att**-" he cut himself off before he summoned it, 'Damn her! it can't fight her _HERE!_', he covered his cheek with his respective hand as the blood went down his face.

"My name is Toga Himiko!" she yelled as she threw several knives in his direction, "What's yours?" she yelled as the last knife left her hand.

"Is it really that important?!" he yelled as **Killer Queen** got in front of him as the knives almost got near him, it drew its right fist back.

"**SHINU! (DIE!)**" it yelled as a barrage of punches hit all of the knives out of the way **(5)**.

"Well yeah! When people date they usually know each other's name, right?" she said as yet another knife went his way.

He took a step back and immediately got a shot of pain through the entirety of his legs, 'Tch!' he knelt slightly as his **Stand** catched the knife on its path.

'Dammit, my feet aren't still fully back in shape' he gripped his right foot and looked around for her once more, her presence was once again gone.

"So you have a Telekinetic quirk huh? Very Nicu, Saito-Chan" he heard behind him, he turned and found no one again, 'She's fast' he couldn't sense her, she wasn't hiding for long enough for him to pick up on her bloodlust, he was sweating, he turned to his right only to find one of the many trashcans of the street with some alcohol bottles on the floor nearby, he quickly pick one up.

"**Killer Queen**" it picked up the bottle and turned it into a bomb.

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, there was no sound of breathing other than his own, he closed his eyes and focused, he needed to focus, he slowed down his breathing to almost a stop.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

'There!' **Killer Queen** threw the bottle in her general direction.

"Thanks for the-".

**Click**

The explosion only visible to him went off, he could hear how her body hit a wall nearby.

'Got you, you damn brat' he dropped a bit more as the pain got harder on his feet.

'What's this? Why are my feet like this?!' he could almost feel as if the bones in his body moved by themselves.

"I'll have to-".

_**切る**__**! (Cut)**_

Three knives scratched several parts of his right arm and another to his right cheek.

"That hurt, D.A.R.L.I.N.G~" said a voice coming from where the girl's corpse should be.

The girl's uniform no had several holes through it and dust as well, some her small hidden knives could now be seen, it appeared that she hid most on her belly, waist, thighs, around her ankles and in between her armpits and arms, several knives were still in some of those hiding spots.

"But I gotta say, I've never felt like this before~" she once more went into the shadows, "You really are my soulmate, so cute and playful" he could swear he could see her moving from side to side, "Let's keep playing!" several rounds of knives went his way from various directions, each a few seconds away from one another.

**Killer Queen** did its job as the kives kept going his way, he was nailed down on the ground as the recent hits along with the already existing one piled on him.

'Think, Think! I cannot lose here! I cannot lose to some blood thirsty brat!' he started to think, he needed to track her but he can't use overwhelming explosions without calling the attention of the uncaring masses.

'Wait! That's it!' he put his left hand forward, '**Sheer Heart Attack!**' the **Sub-Stand** appeared on **Killer Queen's** hand, '**Sheer Heart Attack's** means of detecting targets…' the mini tank entity made a few noises before it pointed to his left, 'Found you!' **Killer Queen** grabbed **Sheer Heart Attack** and threw it in her direction.

"**KOCCHI WO MIRO!** it yelled as it went flying and rotating in her direction.

_**ドチャーッ**__**! (BAM!)**_

The noise of the impact could be barely heard since it all came from anything that she might have broken.

'**Sheer Heart Attack!**' both his and **Killer Queen's** left hands forward, the mini tank had an aura of purple energy surround it before it started to fly back to **Killer Queen's** hand, he picked up one of the many knives with his right hand before pointing it towards her.

"Now listen here you little shit, I have no interest in being with you in any way" he glared at her with almost dark eyes, "So get that in your damn head and..." he passed the knife over to **Killer Queen** who turned it into a bomb.

"Die".

The knife was thrown in her direction at unstoppable speeds, he could hear as the attack stabbed into some part of her.

**Click**

A explosion went off at the dark shadow alley part, he could hear as something was cooked alive at the explosion.

'Finally… it's over' he stood up even though great amounts of pain went through his legs and walked over to where the damn brat was, each step felt as if needles went through his body, but it'll all be worth it in the end, if he makes sure she's dead he'll have nothing to worry about, she's a threat to his quiet life that must be exterminated at all costs!

"Izuku! are you there?!" yelled a voice from his floor plant.

'Tch! He looked at the shadow and once more at his floor where Mrs. Midoriya was, he did it again.

"Yes, Mom…" he walked back and towards the beginning of the stairs, he looked at his cuts for a few seconds.

"**Killer Queen**" he whispered, his **Stand **touched him before putting its hand in its detonation position, 'This is going to hurt'.

**Click**

The cuts on his face and arms started to be burned as the other cells of his body made small explosions, just enough for it to cauterize.

'This will have to do, for now at least" he rubbed his arms as the pain started to fade a bit.

"What happened to you?!" yelled his Mo- Mr.s Midoriya who finally made it down the stairs.

"I tripped over there" he pointed to where he felt the pain a while ago.

"Oh be careful next time, Ok?" she asked as she tapped his shoulder, "Lets go".

"Yeah…" he looked once more to the dark street.

"Let's go".

…

"Well, it seems some of your bones are molding, it doesn't seem to be something dangerous but I wouldn't recommend you do anything taxing with your feet" said the doctor in front of both of them.

"HIS BONES ARE WHAT?!" she yelled as the doctor finished.

"I don't know why this is happening, but whatever is doing this seems to actually be helping him, his bones are getting more stable and the muscle is a bit stronger than that of his last check up, you shouldn't probably do any exercise for a month or two" said the doctor as he read a paper in a paper board.

"Could it be his quirk?" asked his Mo- Mrs. Midoriya as she walked towards the doctor.

"Well, there a chance but…" he stopped hearing them as he looked down on his hands.

'Could this be…'.

'My soul is changing, this body?...'.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

In the shadow of the alley, the moonlight lighted a small part of it, revealing dust and a blood trail leaving the scene.

**(To be continued… )**

* * *

**References or explanations of what a pose may be.**

**(1): (SPOILER) Killer queen Jojolion pose.**

**(2): It's over viewer! I've made a star wars reference!**

**(3): I wasn't planning on making it a reference but it just felt natural.**

**(4): Killer Queen classic pose.**

**(5): In the anime Killer Queen says that before punching away Harvest when it was revealed.**


End file.
